Piano Lessons
by Alexandraps197
Summary: Cada tarde, durante dos meses, Mikasa se ausentaba y tocaba un piano que se hallaba en una vieja casa abandonada. Eren la descubre y él le pide que le de clases por el gran nivel que ella había adquirido, lo cual ella acepta. Sin embargo, ellos tendrán problemas debido a los cotilleos acerca de sus ausencias y acerca del lugar al que van, ya que la casa puede ser derribada.
1. Red Skies

** Buenas, queridos lectores. Antes de nada, os vengo a explicar el problema que tuve el otro día en página. **

** Por lo que he leído, había fallado en "cumplir las normas", y desde entonces no pude modificar nada de los capítulos. A la mañana siguiente, pude eliminar el fanfic (Piano Lessons) de mi otra cuenta (Alexandra197) y así crear otra nueva y seguir subiendo los capítulos de este fanfic de la pareja EreMika (Shingeki No Kyojin). Yo la verdad es que era nueva en esta página y sabía poco acerca de ésta, por lo que seguro que intentar cambiar ****varias veces ****la versión modificada los capítulos de tu fanfic sin ningún resultado puede ocurrirte esto...**

** Pero en fin, ya que he aprendido la lección, esto no volverá a pasar y en esta cuenta publicaré todos los capítulos de "Piano Lessons" cada lunes. **

** En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la historia... ^^ **

* * *

**Red Skies**

No podría ser más sospechoso…

Durante los dos últimos meses, casi todas las tardes a la misma hora, Mikasa se ausentaba hasta que cayese la noche. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia sabían hacia dónde iba: ella se iba sin decir nada. Aquel extraño comportamiento había incitado bastantes rumores acerca de sus ausencias. Algunos decían que iba a visitar a su novio, otros que simplemente ella iba a dar un paseo para desconectar un poco de todo, e incluso algunos aseguraban que ella tenía trabajo a tiempo parcial en alguna cafetería o tienda.

Una tarde, Eren decidió seguirla para aclarar sus dudas, y posteriormente dispersar los rumores de la gente. Él la seguía escondiéndose detrás de los edificios y entre los callejones oscuros, sigilosamente. Eren había pensado en usar el equipamiento 3D, pero luego se percató que con el ruido del gas que ese equipamiento soltaba la alertaría y Mikasa lo descubriría en poco tiempo.

Lo que más le intrigaba a Eren era que ella caminaba tranquilamente por calles casi desérticas y con la capucha de su capa puesta. ¿Por qué se taparía la cabeza con la capucha? ¿Acaso no quería que la descubriesen?

-Esto es muy extraño… Buff… La curiosidad me está matando… -Eren murmuró, tan intrigado como celoso por el rumor de lo del novio. A medida de que iba avanzando, él sentía un gran nudo en el estómago, y más aún cuando la escuchó tararear una canción en un idioma desconocido en voz muy baja.

_"Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi… Nagasou…_

_ Omoi tsumeta koto no ha…_

_ Ai ni somete…"_

Una hora después, habían abandonado la ciudad y en aquel entonces estaban en mitad de un bosque anaranjado e iluminado por la cálida luz del atardecer, que mostraba la plenitud del otoño. Mikasa se había quitado la capucha y las hojas anaranjadas y secas de los árboles empezaban a adornar su cabeza, mientras que ella cantaba otra canción con un tono de voz más alto que antes, y con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro, iluminado por aquella luz cálida y dorada.

_"When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world…_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth…_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy,_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly…_

_Every tear a waterfall…_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes…_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly…"_

Eren quedó totalmente embelesado, tanto que decidió acercarse mucho más a ella para escucharla mejor, lo cual casi fue su mayor error. Cuando dio un paso apresurado, pisó una rama que soltó un gran crujido, cosa que alertó a Mikasa e hizo que mirase atrás suyo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_, maldijo en sus adentros mientras se escondía detrás de un roble que tenía muy pocas hojas en sus ramas.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó. No hubo respuesta, e incluso la respiración agitada de Eren había pasado de desapercibida. Su corazón latía a cien y se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes, hasta que escuchó como los pasos de Mikasa se alejaban.

Pocos minutos después, él prosiguió la marcha, más silencioso que nunca. Aquel bosque parecía no tener salida y no veía ningún pueblo o casa cercana, así que su intriga superó los límites.

_Pero bueno… ¡¿Hacia dónde va ésta?!_, pensó Eren, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Minutos más tarde, divisó una enorme casa abandonada rodeada por la vegetación del bosque que tendría unos 100 años de antigüedad, e incluso parecía más antigua. Era enorme y tenía un cierto estilo victoriano, pero las fachadas estaban completamente desaliñadas al igual que las ventanas, que le daban un toque marrón a lo que había sido una hermosa casa blanca. El tejado tenía un color grisáceo y de él sobresalía una pequeña chimenea. No tenía puerta, por lo que se podía ver una escalera muy ancha en el interior y con pasamanos muy oxidados y cubiertos de polvo, al igual que los de la escalera blanca de la entrada, que estaba algo sucia y cubierta de hojas marchitas marrones y pequeñas.

Eren estuvo contemplando aquella casa durante unos cuantos minutos, boquiabierto. De repente, empezó a recordar el rumor del novio, y una vocecilla maliciosa le dijo en su cabeza:

_Quizás haga cosas pervertidas con su "novio"…_

-No… ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ella no sería capaz de hacer cosas a nuestra edad! –Replicó con una voz tan alta que Mikasa se daría cuenta de su presencia… Si ella aún no hubiese entrado a la casa.

Eren subió rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada y entró a la casa. Aquel lugar que antes había sido un hermosa mansión en aquel instante era un lugar sombrío y donde todo estaba prácticamente cubierto de polvo, e incluso la alfombra, que antes había tenido un color carmesí como los pétalos de las rosas. Encima de las escaleras había una cúpula de cristal sucia, pero los rayos de sol aún iluminaban el recibidor, que era dos veces más grande que el antiguo comedor del cuartel. En la esquina de cada rincón de la sala y en ambos lados de las escaleras había jarrones con enormes flores marchitas, que antes habían sido lirios hermosos y de colores vivos.

-¡Hola, Jarrod! –Exclamó Mikasa desde una habitación de la casa con un tono… Cariñoso.

_¡Mierda, sí tenía novio! Tengo que conocer a ese sujeto…_ , pensó Eren mientras se dirigía silenciosamente hacia la habitación donde había provenido su voz, chirriando los dientes.

Se asomó por el pasillo que conectaba con la habitación que, a diferencia de las otras habitaciones, no tenía puerta, sino un arco dorado. La habitación era tan enorme como el recibidor, pero estaba casi vacía; las paredes marrones y altas estaban adornadas de cuadros enormes cubiertos de polvo; había dos enormes candelabros colgados en el techo adornados con cristales que parecían diamantes incrustados en sus ramas doradas; y había dos sofás carmesí en el fondo de la sala. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el enorme piano de cola marrón que había en mitad del salón.

Y allí estaba ella, sacando de la caja de resonancia un archivo que seguramente contenía las partituras. Había un enorme agujero en el techo, que iluminaba al piano y a la pianista con una luz cálida y dorada. Mikasa se sentó en el taburete y empezó a tocar el piano con una destreza impresionante una hermosa y relajante melodía. Luego, con una voz muy suave, comenzó a cantar una canción que Eren creía haber escuchado antes:

_Under your spell again…_

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you…_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly…_

_Now I can't let go of this dream,_

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough…_

_I feel good enough… For you…_

Eren se asomó un poco más pero, cuando lo hizo, un fuerte estruendo resonó en toda la habitación: había tirado accidentalmente un jarrón verde de porcelana que estaba sobre una mesita, justo a su lado.

-¡Hostia puta! –Exclamó Eren totalmente impactado mientras daba un salto al igual que Mikasa.

Sorprendida, Mikasa miró desde su hombro al inesperado visitante, pero entonces apartó la mirada del inesperado visitante al descubrir que era Eren. Ella se sentía extrañamente aliviada, a pesar de que aquella mañana habían tenido una fuerte discusión. Para su sorpresa, Eren parecía haber olvidado aquella disputa. Ella solía pasar del asunto, a diferencia de Eren, que luego estaba todo el día con un temible (y molesto) humor de perros.

-Me has seguido… -Ella murmuró finalmente.

-E-esto… Yo… ¡Perdón! –Dijo volviéndose hacia ella, tratando de recuperarse del sobresalto-. Es que… Como siempre desaparecías por las tardes, decidí seguirte… Y la gente no paraba de crear rumores y tal…

-¿Qué clase de rumores? –Preguntó.

-Pues… -Carraspeó mientras bajaba la cabeza, mirando las losas de piedra blancas del salón. Con el tiempo, entre ellas habían crecido pequeños hierbajos y diminutas flores silvestres, blancas como la nieve-. Algunos decían que te veías a escondidas con tu novio y hacíais perversiones… -Después que Eren dijera eso, ambos se ruborizaron, y ella frunció el ceño-. Otros simplemente rumoreaban que te ibas de paseo, o que tenías un trabajo a tiempo parcial…

-Ya veo… -Suspiró mientras miraba a las teclas empolvadas del piano, que habían adaptado un color amarillento con los años y con el uso de sus antiguos propietarios-. Diles que siempre suelo irme a pasear al bosque por las tardes, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan qué haces en realidad? No es nada malo lo que ha-

-Este es mi lugar secreto. –Le interrumpió con un tono algo cortante-. Es un lugar donde suelo venir para relajarme y desconectar de todo. Así que por favor… No se lo digas a nadie… No me gustaría que el Ayuntamiento la demoliese o algo…

Era comprensible que ella tuviese aquel temor. El Ayuntamiento solía demoler casas abandonadas y aisladas de la ciudad, y sobretodo casas antiguas que ya no se podían restaurar. Y en cuanto a los objetos… En aquel caso, se restaurarían y posteriormente se subastarían, ya que en esa casa tan grande seguramente habría un montón de objetos de gran valor, como el piano mismo.

-V-vale, tranquila… No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

Ella sólo asintió y siguió tocando aquella melodía con manos temblorosas, y esa vez estaba tan avergonzada que no cantó. Eren se dio cuenta que la cancioncilla sonaba un poco torpe y lenta, y decidió proseguir con la conversación para romper la tensión y así tranquilizarla.

De ninguna manera se iría de allí, ya que quería escuchándola tocar y no sabía cómo volver al Cuartel General.

-Y… ¿Cómo encontraste esta casa abandonada? -Preguntó, mirando hacia los alrededores-. Es enorme…

-Estaba de paseo en el bosque y la encontré, en medio de la nada. Fui a echarle un vistazo y en fin… Encontré esta preciosidad… -Empezó a acariciar la tapa empolvada del piano-. Cuando encontré el piano, estaba bastante desafinado, así que decidí ir a una tienda de música para comprar manuales sobre como afinarlo, y bueno… Me costó bastante afinarlo, pero valió la pena. Después compré algunas partituras y fui aprendiéndolas con el tiempo...

-Ya veo… -Él se acercó al piano y empezó a acariciar la tapa de madera. En la esquina de aquella tapa había puesto aquel archivo negro-. Y… ¿Cómo has aprendido a tocar tan bien, Mikasa? Tocas genial… -Eren preguntó alucinado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se sonrojó bastante debido a aquel comentario, y empezó a acariciar suavemente las teclas negras de su piano.

-N-no es para tanto… -Tartamudeó un instante, incapaz de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda tan intensa-. Es sólo cuestión de práctica, nada más…

-Ajá... -Eren empezó a acariciar suavemente la madera empolvada de la tapa del piano-. Con que se llama Jarrod, ¿Eh? ¡No sabía que le ponían nombres a los instrumentos! -Dijo Eren mientras se le escapaba una risilla.

-Sí... Es algo que algunos músicos suelen hacer. -Explicó Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya veo… -Eren respondió sin apartarle la mirada-. ¿Me permites? –Dijo apuntando las teclas del piano.

Mikasa parpadeó, perpleja. Antes que ella pudiese responder, Eren se sentó a su lado. Miró cómo él tocaba torpemente unas cuantas teclas graves del piano, y luego se dio cuenta que Eren estaba bastante alucinado al sentir el contacto tan blando que tenían las teclas.

_Así me sentí yo en mi primera vez… Aunque estaba muy desafinado, pero en fin…_, pensó Mikasa mientras sonreía dulcemente al ver cómo su amigo jugaba con aquel teclado. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía a Eren sonreír de esa forma, como cuando leía con Armin aquellos libros sobre el mundo que se encontraba más allá de los muros, o como cuando hablaban acerca ser exploradores en algún futuro y poder sentir alguna vez el agua del mar acariciando sus tobillos.

-¡Guau, qué pasada! ¡Me encanta! ¡No me extraña que vengas tan contenta, se está fenomenal aquí! –Entonces volvió a mirar a Mikasa mientras se frotaba la sien derecha, algo avergonzado por su reacción-. Perdona… Es la primera vez que toco las teclas de un piano…

-Tranquilo, eso suele pasar… -Respondió, más calmada y aún sonriente.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a tocar? –Preguntó Eren, haciendo caso omiso de su respuesta.

Aquello le pilló a Mikasa por sorpresa. ¿Tan ilusionado estaba con lo del piano?

Ella permaneció en silencio un instante. Se suponía que aquel lugar era sólo para ella, un lugar en el cual pudiera escapar de sus preocupaciones y desahogarse de varias malas pasadas, como cuando Eren se enfadaba con ella por causas pequeñas. En aquellos dos meses, ese piano era el único que la consolaba cuando tenía aquellas disputas con la persona que amaba cada vez más, aunque lo amaba en silencio y sufría bastante por ello, ya que también lo consideraba como a un hermano.

-Venga, sólo lo básico… -Insistió, tirándole de la manga de su blusa.

O bien su compañía podría ser una molestia más, o podría ser agradable y placentera. Si le daba una respuesta negativa, él se enfadaría o seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir que ella cediera (o sacarla de sus casillas); si daba una respuesta positiva, empezaría a enseñarle cosas básicas, pero sabiendo que Eren carecía de mucha paciencia, todo podría complicarse bastante.

-Por favor, Mikasa…

_Es cuestión de práctica… Y de paciencia. Sobre todo de paciencia..._ , pensó Mikasa con su mirada clavada en la diminuta telaraña que había en la esquina del teclado.

-Sólo una clase de prueba y ya está, vamos… Vengaaa…

Finalmente, después de que Eren insistiera numerosas veces, ella dio un leve suspiro y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Decidió enseñarle a tocar el piano durante unas pocas clases, unas tres quizás. Eso dependería del comportamiento de su nuevo (y primer) alumno.

-De acuerdo, Eren. Te enseñaré lo básico.

* * *

Todo empezó con el aprendizaje de las notas, y luego le enseñó las escalas de Sol y Fa… Después le enseñó canciones sencillas, y luego le enseñaría a tocar con ambas manos. Más de una vez, Mikasa le corregía las posiciones de sus dedos. Sus manos, en comparación con las de Eren, eran muy pequeñas y blandas, pero también pálidas y frías como la nieve. A pesar de eso, a Eren le gustaba sus manos, y a ella le gustaban las suyas, ya que eran bastante cálidas y confortantes.

Sin embargo, al parecer Mikasa había estado en lo cierto. Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó aquella clase, y Eren estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, resoplando cada vez que se equivocaba de nota.

_Esto es para principiantes…_ , se quejó en sus adentros.

Pero él era un principiante, y de los que les costaba aprender las lecciones. Él ya había dado por hecho que tocar instrumentos no era lo suyo, sino ir a la guerra y matar a todos los titanes. Sí… Él había nacido para defender y luchar por la humanidad, no para tocar un instrumento y escapar de sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones.

-¿Qué hora es, Mikasa? –Preguntó, harto de tocar y volver a equivocarse casi siempre en las mismas notas.

-Las cinco de la tarde. –Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca.

_¿Aún? Mejor me largo de aquí._ Pero él no sabía cómo volver, y además quería escucharla tocar, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, aunque con muy mala cara.

-La paciencia es una virtud, al igual que la perseverancia. Si sigues irritándote por tus errores, no conseguirás aprender ninguna melodía, sino equivocarte una y otra vez, Eren. –Advirtió Mikasa, al ver el rostro contrariado de su alumno.

-Pues quiero escucharte tocar. Seguro que eso me relajará.

Aquella petición petrificó a Mikasa, ya que ella había descubierto un defecto que no esperaba tener: tocar un instrumento delante de alguien era algo que le resultaba realmente incómodo. Ni siquiera con su gran amigo de la infancia (y a la vez la persona a la que amaba) podía tocar tan libre y apasionadamente como lo había hecho en aquellos dos meses.

-P-pero yo… -Ella replicó, muy sonrojada. Se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos y que su corazón latía a cien.

-Los nervios y la vergüenza también son tu peor enemigo en el instrumento, así que relájate. Piensa que yo también me relajaré y me irá mejor. –Dijo Eren mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mikasa, sin más remedio, le hizo una seña con la mano en que él debía pararse del taburete. Al hacerlo, ella se acomodó en él, dio un leve suspiro, y empezó a tocar unas teclas graves.

-"One Day".

_Él empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo descubriendo el océano junto a ella y Armin. Caminaban sobre una cálida y fina arena blanquecina, mientras se acercaban hacia aquel océano de aguas cristalinas. Las olas chocaban contra los acantilados que medirían más de diez metros, mientras que unas aves blancas con las puntas de sus alas negras adornaban ese momento con sus hermosos cánticos, sobrevolándolos mientras a brisa marina acariciaba sus cabelleras._

_A medida que avanzaba la canción, animaba a Eren mucho más y hubo una parte que le hacía recordar a un himno, y él se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando en los pasillos del Cuartel General con un aire triunfante, mientras que los soldados lo saludaban con su pose militar solemnemente. Luego recordó el rostro del Titán Colosal… El rostro que más odiaba de todos los que había conocido en su tiempo de vida._

_…Después se le vino a la mente imágenes muy sangrientas de una batalla contra los titanes… Todo se volvió catastrófico…_

_...Cuando su forma de Titán dio un manotazo a Mikasa, ella cayó sobre un tejado… Y murió. Murió mientras el sonoro estruendo de sus huesos chocándose contra el tejado significaría el final de una vida, quizás una de las más apreciadas para él._

Una nota muy grave sacó a Eren de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que nada de eso estaba pasando. Sólo se encontró con la mirada de Mikasa, que parecía preocupada por él y que había dejado de tocar, con la mano izquierda levantada tras haber tocado aquellas notas tan graves y fuertes.

-¿Sigo? –Preguntó.

-N-No hace falta… Es suficiente… -Respondió un poco nervioso, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos-. Me ha encantado, Mikasa. -Sonrió, a pesar que no podía olvidar la última imagen de todas.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… Esta canción me transmite muchas emociones cuando la toco, ¿Sabes? Algunas son solemnes, y otras son trágicas… Y el final es sobretodo triste, pero romántico… -Su mirada parecía haberse apagado, y empezó a tocar unas teclas agudas, acompañadas de otras graves con su mano izquierda, tan ágil como la derecha. Aquella melodía era tan hermosa como triste, que de repente hizo recordar a Eren la trágica muerte de su madre.

Pero él no se dejó llevar esa vez. Sacudió la cabeza y escapó de las garras de aquellos malos recuerdos y de los numerosos pensamientos que estaba a punto de tener, aunque fueran románticos.

-¿Te sabes una alegre o agradable del todo? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Sí… "Red Skies".

Empezó a tocar una melodía muy cálida y tranquila, como aquella tenue luz dorada que la iluminaba. Esa canción definitivamente enamoró a Eren, dejándolo boquiabierto. Casi a mitad de la canción, él volvió a tener ganas de tocar el piano, y lo hizo… Al mismo tiempo que Mikasa. Ella lo miró, perpleja por aquella intervención. A pesar que aquella nota había encajado a la perfección con la melodía, se preguntó por qué se había colado en la canción. ¿Quizás le devolvió a su amigo todo aquel entusiasmo que había perdido?

Desde aquel instante, empezaron a tocar como un dueto. Las notas graves de Eren encajaban a la perfección con las agudas de las de Mikasa. Aquella tarde que se había vuelto amarga con los numerosos errores de Eren se había vuelto bastante agradable, hasta el punto que Mikasa, después de muchos años, volvería a reír risueñamente como si fuera una niña, esta vez tocando las notas agudas del piano, dando un toque cálido a la canción.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos se la pasaban tan bien juntos...

* * *

Ellos estuvieron tocando otras canciones hasta el crepúsculo.

Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban a los nuevos duetistas, que entre risas ya estaban saliendo de aquella casa abandonada, que en pocas horas se había convertido en el lugar favorito de ambos. Eren rodeaba su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la cabeza de Mikasa reposaba en su hombro, riendo junto a él.

-¡Hay, mi madre…! ¡Eres increíble, Mikasa! –Exclamó Eren mientras frotaba su hombro.

-Ay, calla, que no es para tanto… -La chica replicó tímidamente entre risitas.

-Que sí, que tú tienes mucho talento… ¡Y eso que llevas sólo dos meses tocando!

Empezaron a bajar por el camino en el cual Mikasa había llegado, que ya estaba adaptando un color lapislázuli, mientras el frío empezaba a calar los huesos de los duetistas. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes, sin saber qué decir.

Eren tardó poco tiempo en romper el silencio:

-Yo creo que deberíamos tocar juntos la canción de "One Day", ¿Sabes? Quedaría mucho mejor si la tocáramos juntos… -Sugirió Eren con una gran sonrisa.

_Todas las canciones que tengo guardadas en aquel archivo quedarían mejor si las tocase contigo, Eren… ._

-Tienes razón… Quizás la próxima vez… -Murmuró.

-¿Cuándo crees que podrás darme clases de nuevo? –Preguntó Eren mientras soltaba a su amiga.

-Pues… Cuando queramos y podamos. –Respondió Mikasa con una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo estremecer y ruborizar a Eren.

Eren apartó rápidamente la mirada y apresuró la marcha, dejándola atrás. No dejaría que ella lo viese sonrojado por aquella sonrisa tan _insignificante_.

Mikasa avanzó con pasos rápidos y ligeros a la vez para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, cogió a Eren por el brazo, mientras que él, en vez de arrebatárselo como normalmente lo haría, lo dobló suavemente y permitió que ella caminase cogiéndoselo durante todo el trayecto, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ella observó las primeras estrellas del cielo, que dentro de poco poblarían todo el cielo nocturno.

Bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba, feliz de haber pasado aquella tarde tan agradable con Eren.

_Por mí, siempre. Por mí, todas las tardes de mi vida, Eren..._

* * *

**Ésta es la primera novela (y fanfic) que escribo, así que puede que tenga un estilo muy sencillo, pero en fin... Espero que os haya gustado, chicos. ^^**

**Como ya os habéis fijado, aparecen varias canciones en este capítulo... He aquí las canciones y sus compositores:**

**Aizome de Mamiko Noto**

**Paradise de Coldplay**

**Good Enough de Evanescence**

**One Day de Hans Zimmer (Soundtrack de _Piratas del Caribe 3: En el Fin del Mundo_)**

**Red Skies de Kyle Landry**

**AVISO: En los siguientes capítulos irán apareciendo más canciones. Es decir: tiene banda sonora. **

**Gracias por leer. ;)**


	2. One Day

**One Day**

Eren estuvo esperando a Mikasa durante media hora en el sitio en el cual habían acordado una vez volvieron al Cuartel la noche anterior. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el enorme jardín que se encontraba en el sur del Cuartel General, ya que allí casi no habían soldados con los que ellos pudiesen encontrarse. Es más, no había ni un alma.

Aun así, ese jardín era como un pedacito del Paraíso. Habían praderas repletas de flores pequeñas de varios colores, cercadas por pequeños arbustos rectangulares, mientras que medio de aquellas praderas habían pasadizos de losas anaranjadas. En mitad del jardín había una enorme fuente tallada de piedra, en la cual en la cima estaban talladas tres mujeres arrojando agua de sus jarrones, vestidas con largas túnicas. Eren estaba sentado debajo de la fuente, contemplando la belleza de aquel jardín multicolor.

Sin embargo, se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Había contemplado aquel maldito jardín durante media hora, pero a él le había resultado una eternidad. Lo único que quería era volver a tocar las teclas de aquel piano y, sobretodo, quería volver a escucharla tocar a ella, mientras la dorada luz del atardecer que se colaba por aquel agujero iluminaba su hermoso rostro.

_La noche anterior, ambos habían vuelto muy tarde al Cuartel General, y sólo quedaban muy pocos soldados de las Tropas de Reconocimiento fuera de sus habitaciones. Para su suerte, no había visto ningún rostro conocido. __Ambos se acostarían sin cenar, pero a ellos no les importaban. Se habían quedado hablando hasta que todos los soldados habían regresado a sus habitaciones, por lo cual Mikasa, minuto después, pensó que ya era el momento de volver a sus respectivas habitaciones._

_-¡No lo olvides! ¡Mañana al Jardín de las Tres Musas a las tres de la tarde, después del almuerzo! –Le recordó Mikasa mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de chicas._

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Hasta mañana! –Se despidió Eren dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro._

Eren volvió a echar un vistazo a su reloj. Ya faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la tarde…

-¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ésta?! –Refunfuñó el chico sin apartar la mirada del pequeño reloj de su muñeca.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia él, acompañados de jadeos de cansancio. Eren levantó la vista, y allí estaba ella, corriendo hacia él apresuradamente con la capucha de su capa puesta. Una vez se hubo parado, Mikasa lo saludó con la mano a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras se inclinaba y ponía las manos sobres sus rodillas.

-Lo siento mucho… Tuve un contratiempo…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó su amigo mientras se levantaba.

-Levi… -Mencionó Mikasa aquel nombre con un tono bastante despectivo a la vez que alzaba el rostro-. Ese maldito enano tuvo el descaro… De regañarme… -Continuó sin dejar de jadear-. Me ha dicho que no debería ir a pasear como una tonta… Y entrenar más…

-¿Y no te ha comentado nada sobre mi ausencia? –Preguntó Eren algo temeroso.

-Él… Quiere darte una buena paliza… Y te la dará si te atreves a ausentarte de nuevo…

Eren tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Volvería a vivir el mismo infierno que vivió en la Corte en aquel día si él y Mikasa se ausentaran de nuevo…

Creía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, hasta que ella, quien ya había recuperado el aliento, le dijo palabras muy tranquilizadoras de su parte:

-Yo te protegeré, Eren. No dejaré que ese enano te vuelva a poner una mano encima…

-¡Pero oye…! ¿No te aterra un poco las palizas que pudieras recibir de él? –Preguntó bastante alertado por su decisión-. Sé que tú eres muy fuerte y tienes muy buenas técnicas de combate, pero combatir contra él…

_…Sería el peor infierno que jamás hayas vivido, créeme..._

-No le tengo miedo. Y no toleraré que vuelva a hacerte daño, Eren. –Respondió Mikasa mientras emprendía la marcha-. Vamos, Eren. Nos estamos retrasando.

Eren asintió y siguió a Mikasa por el pasadizo izquierdo. Pocos minutos después, ya se habían adentrado en un bosque algo parecido al que pasaron en la tarde anterior. Caminaban por un pasaje un poco pedregoso que estaba rodado de arces enormes y de arbustos diminutos, mientas las hojas marchitas de aquellos árboles danzaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Es hermoso, ¿No crees? –Comentó Eren mientras la brisa otoñal sacudía suavemente su cabello castaño.

-Y que lo digas. –Respondió Mikasa sin apartar la vista hacia el hermoso pasaje que aún tenían por recorrer. De repente, su mirada se apagó-. Aunque es una pena que dentro de unas dos semanas llegue el invierno...

-Pues sí… Aunque igualmente sería hermoso. Todo cubierto de nieve… ¿Te lo imaginas? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en el rozo.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y se tapó parte de la mandíbula con su bufanda. Desde entonces, por primera vez en todo aquel trayecto, empezó a reinar el silencio. Sin embargo, Eren no permitiría que eso volviese a ocurrir, porque momentos así ya aguantaba en el Cuartel, además que siempre que estaba con sus dos amigos de la infancia, solía hacer más caso a Armin que a ella:

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué elegiste ese lugar? Pudimos haber quedado en la calle por la que solías ir casi todos los días…

-Los martes suelen hacer mercadillos en esa calle, por lo que llamaríamos mucho la atención…

-Hum… Claro… -Respondió, cabizbajo.

* * *

Desde los arbustos, Jean y Connie espiaban sigilosamente a la pareja que caminaba tranquilamente delante de ellos. Al parecer, Connie había escuchado la conversación que hubo entre ellos antes de que regresaran a sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando su amigo le informó sobre la quedada de estos dos, Jean se puso más celoso que nunca y decidió ir a averiguar con Connie acerca de lo que esos dos hacían a escondidas.

-¿Pero a dónde van esos dos…? –Bufó Jean.

_No puede ser que Eren me haya ganado… ¡Si soy más guapo que él!_, pensó mientras hacía una mueca.

_Mikasa y ese sujeto se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, idiota. Además, ¿Quién se enamoraría de un cara-caballo como tú?_, le respondió una vocecilla que hizo que Jean frunciera el ceño.

-¡Que van a una casa abandonada, melón! -Replicó Connie con el tono de voz más bajo con el que podía hablar. El chico estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ya que había contestado lo mismo por lo menos cinco veces en aquel trayecto-. A este paso, Mikasa nos descubrirá y nos dará los peores hostiones que hayamos podido recibir en nuestra-

Un jadeo ahogado que provenía de la boca de Jean interrumpió a Connie, y que fue tan ruidoso que hasta alertó a Mikasa y la hizo mirar hacia donde ellos estaban. Por suerte, en el acto, Connie había arrastrado a Jean hacia unos matorrales más altos de los que ellos habían estado escondidos hasta entonces, pero también un poco más lejanos.

-¡Qué hijo de…! –Maldijo el chico en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Casi nos descubren por tu culpa! –Susurró Connie bastante nervioso. A ambos chicos les latía el corazón a mil por hora.

-La mano… ¡Le ha cogido de la mano! –Respondió mientras daba puñetazos en el tronco del árbol que estaba a su lado.

En efecto. Cuando ellos se acercaban hacia el lugar donde ellos habían estado escondidos, se dieron cuenta que se habían parado, aún con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados. Mikasa miraba hacia su escondite anterior y hacia la vegetación cercana a éste.

-¿Estás segura que has escuchado algo? –Preguntó Eren.

-Sí… Como un jadeo o una exclamación…

-Quizás te lo habrá parecido. Venga, vamos, que a este paso nos quedará sólo dos horas.

Mikasa asintió y prosiguió la marcha junto a él, algo sonrojada por el hecho de que Eren le cogía de la mano. Ambos se alejaron desde donde los chicos se habían escondido, aunque Mikasa volvió a echar un vistazo por última vez.

¡Jean odiaba ese ambiente tan _asquerosamente_ romántico…! Y más la idea de que ellos tuviesen algo, aunque esto último no estaba del todo claro. Sin embargo, la forma en que Mikasa miraba a Eren y con la de veces que ella le había protegido de cualquier peligro había convencido a Jean que ellos tenían algo, o que simplemente estaban enamorados y que no habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

Jean intentó no gruñir tan alto como ya lo había hecho hasta entonces, y siguió a su amigo, que avanzaba sigilosamente entre la forestación y no apartaba la vista de ellos. De repente, Mikasa empezó a correr rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Eren, con una velocidad que en pocos minutos ambos chicos ya los habían perdido de vista.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Debido a aquel hecho tan repentino, Jean decidió seguirlos, guiado por las exclamaciones y preguntas del confuso Eren. Sin embargo, Connie lo cogió de la capucha de su capa antes de que él pudiese dar un paso más.

-No vayas… Es una trampa. –Advirtió Connie.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?! –Respondió Jean mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-Mikasa nos ha descubierto, y cree que de esta manera los perderemos de vista y nos perdamos en este inmenso bosque… -Explicó, algo mosqueado por su actitud tan molesta-. Lo mejor será que nos marchemos, Jean. Si los seguimos, Mikasa nos encontrará definitivamente y nos dará los peores hostiones que podamos recibir… -Jean advirtió que en el rostro de su amigo, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, había miedo y horror-. Con sólo pensarlo, me duele todo el cuerpo…

Jean entendía el temor de su amigo. Durante todos los entrenamientos de los últimos tres años, él había estado observando a Mikasa con admiración, y a la vez con temor. Ella tenía un estilo de combate bastante implacable y bastante doloroso para el desafortunado adversario. Jean deseaba con que alguna vez pudiera combatir contra ella cuerpo a cuerpo para poder contemplar su belleza durante más tiempo y poder hablar más con ella, pero a la vez le aterraba la idea de recibir golpes y palizas que pudieran dejarlo en la cama con agujetas durante por lo menos una semana.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Jean salió de entre los arbustos y emprendió la marcha de vuelta al Cuartel General por el sendero que Eren y Mikasa habían venido, mientras Connie lo seguía, aliviado por su decisión.

-Oye, Connie… ¿Tú qué crees que harán en una casa abandonada como esa?

-Yo creo que quieren averiguar si hay actividad paranormal. -Bromeó mientras se le escapaba una risilla.

-Tonterías… -Comentó a regañadientes mientras apresuraba el paso.

* * *

En poco tiempo, llegaron a aquella casa abandonada, y los dos se desplomaron en la escalera que era nexo con el porche y a la entrada, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. No habían aminorado el paso desde que Mikasa había empezado a correr llevándose consigo a Eren, por lo que ambos estaban realmente cansados.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso…? –Preguntó Eren finalmente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Era la única forma de librarnos… De aquellas personas que nos seguían… -Respondió Mikasa a la vez que soltaba su mano, cuya mano estaba empapada de sudor al igual que la suya.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que nos seguían, Mikasa?

-Durante el trayecto había escuchado ruidos entre los arbustos, y no le di mucha importancia ya que pensé que era un animal… Pero cuando escuché aquel jadeo, supe que no era ningún animal: sino una persona… -Explicó Mikasa mientras se secaba su mano con su capa verde, y posteriormente la de él.

-Entiendo… -Respondió Eren a la vez que se sonrojaba al ver que ella estaba secando su mano-. D-deja de hacer eso... -Luego, él la deshizo de las suyas rápidamente, mientras que apartaba la mirada de la suya-. ¡Deja ya de comportarte como si fueses mi madre o mi hermana mayor, por Dios!

Mikasa sólo asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la casa. De alguna manera, ella se había sentido más dolida que las otras veces que Eren le respondía de esa forma. Quizás porque ella creía que, después de aquella tarde tan agradable que habían pasado juntos en el piano, había cambiado un poco con ella, que quizás él se volvería más dócil con ella… En efecto, él se había vuelto un poco más amable y dócil pero, sin embargo, Eren aún seguía siendo impulsivo con ella.

_Quizás con las canciones que toquemos juntos, él se vuelva más amable que ahora…_, reflexionó mientras se adentraba en aquella casa tan sombría, pero a la vez extrañamente acogedora.

-¡Hey, espérame! –Exclamó Eren mientras corría tras ella-. Lo siento… Creo que esta vez me he pasado un poco…

-No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada. –Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada-. Por cierto… Tú me dijiste que querías tocar conmigo una composición en especial, ¿Verdad?

-Sí… Creo que se llamaba "One Day", o algo así…

-Muy bien… -Murmuró la joven.

Cuando llegaron a aquel salón, el ambiente estaba igual de cálido que la tarde anterior gracias a la luz dorada que se filtraba del agujero del tejado, solamente que habían algunas hojas secas y pequeños trozos del tejado sobre la caja de resonancia y las teclas. Mikasa soltó un bufido y empezó a limpiar el piano.

-Cuando hace mucho viento suelen caer trozos del tejado. –Explicó Mikasa, mientras resoplaba los restos de polvo para esparcirlos una vez había retirado los trocitos de madera y pintura seca con ambas manos. Eren la ayudó quitando las hojas que habían caído sobre la caja de resonancia, y posteriormente limpió las teclas con una esquina de su capa verde.

Una vez limpio, ella abrió la caja de resonancia y sacó el grueso archivo negro que contenía partituras, mientras Eren se acomodaba en el taburete, justo en la esquina derecha del piano. Ella empezó a rebuscar entre los numerosos separadores que tenía el archivo, y finalmente extrajo diez hojas de un separador.

-Antes de nada… -Dijo Mikasa colocando en una esquina del atril el montón de hojas bien ordenado y poniendo el archivo sobre la caja de resonancia-. Tenemos que practicar lo que aprendiste ayer, para que no se te olvide.

A Eren le disgustó aquella idea, pero luego supo que de ese modo podría tocar tan bien como ella y podría escucharla tocar tantas veces como él quisiera. Visto que Eren había puesto mala cara, Mikasa le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

-Será un repaso rápido, tranquilo. –Añadió Mikasa-. Luego te enseñaré como tocar corcheras, te mostraré los tipos de silencios que hay y finalmente te enseñaré como tocar notas con puntos…

_Cuantas cosas…_, se quejó su alumno en sus adentros.

-Antes de empezar con la clase… ¿Podrías tocarme alguna canción? –Pidió Eren.

-Estamos contra el tiempo, Eren. A estas alturas no nos quedará tiempo ni tocar la composición de "One Day". –Respondió Mikasa mientras ponía en el atril unas cuantas partituras.

-Ya veo…

Aquel _repaso rápido_ duró una hora, y las nuevas lecciones duraron otra hora más. Si no fuera porque a Eren le había ido muy bien en el repaso, hubiera estallado de la ira en las lecciones, ya que le habían ido mucho peor que las clases de la tarde anterior.

_Las siete de la tarde… Mierda, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo…_, pensó Eren cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj.

En ese momento, Mikasa se levantó del taburete y empezó a recoger las partituras del atril, entre ellas las partituras de la composición que los dos iban a tocar. Sin embargo, Eren no se resignaría a irse de allí sin tocar aquella canción, cuya canción había estado en su cabeza durante toda la noche anterior, por lo que cogió a Mikasa de la manga de su blusa, con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo miró de reojo, y en su mirada pudo ver decepción y resignación al no poderla tocar con él.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No íbamos a tocar "One Day"? –Preguntó.

-Eren, ya no queda tiempo. Si no nos vamos ahora, ¿Qué haremos cuando anochezca por completo? Se nos será imposible volver con tanta oscuridad…

-Pues nos quedamos a dormir en esta casa… ¡Estoy seguro que aquí deben de haber camas! Y luego partiremos antes del amane-

-No, Eren. –Lo interrumpió con un tono bastante frío en su voz-. Si nos quedamos aquí, todos se enterarán y empezarán a rumorear que nosotros… Hacemos cosas indebidas… -Ella se sonrojó bastante con lo último, pero luego recuperó la compostura y continuó-. Y enviarán equipos de rescate a buscarnos, y luego seremos castigados… -Eren pudo notar que a ella le temblaba la voz a medida que iba hablando-. Y puede que, cuando descubran nuestro paradero… Esta casa será demolida, y el piano subastado… Y será el fin…

-Pues volvemos antes de que ellos se despierten. Yo tengo las llaves de mi habitación, así que puedo pasar de desapercibido cuando todos salgan de sus habitaciones… Vamos, Mikasa, ya verás como todo esto no es tan complicado como parece…

Sin ningún remedio, Mikasa extrajo del archivo el montón de hojas que había guardado y las colocó en el atril. Eren se acomodó en el rincón izquierdo taburete, dejando que su compañera se sentara en el sitio correcto.

Mikasa empezó a tocar las teclas graves del principio, y Eren la acompañó una vez empezó el primer movimiento de la canción. Ambos tocaron lo que parecía ser un himno, después la "parte catastrófica" y acabaron tocando notas graves.

_Al principio, ella se imaginaba a sí misma sentada en el hombro de una enorme estatua celeste, que llevaba puesta una larga túnica y una corona de púas largas en la cabeza, sujetando con su brazo izquierdo un libro y, con su brazo derecho alzado, una antorcha. Mikasa, al igual que la estatua, miraban el océano y el hermoso amanecer. Quizás el amanecer más hermoso que ella presenciaría en toda su vida._

_En el himno, Eren caminaba por un pasillo del Cuartel General mientras todos los soldados lo saludaban solemnemente con la típica pose militar. Hasta Levi lo saludaba, mostrando, al igual que los otros soldados, respeto y devoción hacia el nuevo héroe, el joven que liberó a la humanidad de unas amenazadoras criaturas que habían atormentado a la humanidad durante cientos de años: los Titanes._

El himno era una melodía tan solemne que ambos sonreían cuando lo tocaron, pero luego Eren pudo ver que Mikasa tenía una mirada un poco malévola cuando el himno acabó y, cuando tocó la parte catastrófica, ella parecía estar fuera de sí, tocando de una manera tan apasionada que hasta a Eren le daba miedo. Al parecer, el hecho que Mikasa tocase de una forma tan "apasionada" era porque estaba empezando a imaginar escenas catastróficas.

_Olas gigantescas corrían entre los rascacielos de una gran ciudad, mientras que las personas, despavoridas, trataban de escapar de aquella enorme masa de agua. El agua, como un titán voraz, devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. No quedaría ningún superviviente después de aquella catástrofe._

Luego empezaron a tocar el segundo movimiento, empezando con una parte muy calmada, serena y a la vez con un aire misterioso, como la misma Mikasa. A medida de que avanzaban la canción y posteriormente entrarían en el tercer acto, se iba cargando cada vez más de emociones, muchas de ellas románticas… Otras tristes…

_Mikasa moría en sus brazos, mientras que Eren, horrorizado, sacudía su cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte una y otra vez, creyendo que de esa forma la despertaría de aquel sueño que, desgraciadamente, ella jamás despertaría. Empezó a gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos, a maldecir, y a romper en llanto una vez había aceptado que ella nunca más estaría allí, a su lado. Había empezado a valorarla demasiado tarde._

Eren quedó alucinado al escucharla tocar aquella melodía, pensando en que quizás él nunca tocaría tan bien como ella… Pero, por lo menos, él era un gran acompañante. Desde que empezaron a tocar la canción, Eren no había mirado la partitura ni una vez y se guiaba por las notas que Mikasa tocaba. Era como si la hubiese escuchado antes, en algún lugar… Como si él la hubiera tocado anteriormente… De alguna manera, Eren sabía cuales eran las notas indicadas para tocarlas con ella en cada canción. Aquello sería un hecho inexplicable para el joven.

De repente, Eren se dio cuenta que un sentimiento había florecido en su corazón, muy conocido como el amor. Aunque el amor era una palabra de cuatro letras que no se solían escuchar en mitad de una guerra, a él no le importaba. Él definitivamente había aceptado que estaba enamorado de ella, de aquella pianista tan apasionada y de aquella chica soldado que siempre lo había protegido de todo mal… Y todo por aquel piano tan antiguo y tan desgastado…

El final de la canción fue tan estruendoso y majestuoso como sería el sonido de las olas del mar al chocar contra los acantilados, y después ambos añadieron la parte final, tan misteriosa y épica como si la vida quisiera asegurarles:_ Un día ganaréis._

* * *

Después de interpretar aquella composición, Eren fue a investigar las habitaciones por si habían camas para poder descansar en aquella noche, mientas que Mikasa recogía las partituras y guardaba el archivo dentro de la caja de resonancia del piano. En la segunda planta, todo el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, y sólo los rayos de luna que entraban desde los cristales de aquellas largas ventanas verticales iluminaban las habitaciones. Eren sintió un escalofrío de vez en cuando, pensando en que quizás en aquella casa hubiesen fantasmas y estarían vigilándolo desde algún lugar.

-Esta casa es muy antigua y seguro que debe de tener mucha historia… Pero en fin, tengo que seguir buscando…

Las habitaciones estaban casi vacías, y en ellas nomas quedaban cómodas empolvadas y tocadores, pero ninguna cama. Eren siguió buscando, y se topó con una habitación enorme donde, afortunadamente, había una enorme cama con dosel. Habían cuatro cortinas carmesí en cada esquina de aquella cama, y de la manera en que estaban dobladas le daba un toque bastante regio.

De repente, Eren escuchó una melodía bastante relajante que provenía de la planta baja, que encajaba a la perfección con el claro de luna que se filtraba de las ventanas. Era increíble que, después de que tocaran aquella composición, a Mikasa aún le quedaran las energías suficientes como para tocar otra.

_Supongo que esta debe de ser la habitación de los dueños de la casa…_, dedujo Eren mientras se acercaba a la cama. Al parecer, no tenía frazadas, por lo que seguramente tendrían que usar sus capas para abrigarse. Miró bajo la cama y se dio cuenta que el canapé estaba hecho de acero, por el cual seguramente podría soportar el peso de ambos.

Minutos después, los dos ya estaban subiendo la enorme escalera que había en el recibidor. Mikasa parecía insegura al subir cada peldaño, puesto que era una escalera que había estado ahí durante siglos.

-Tranquila, no te caerás. Recuerda que esta es una mansión, así que los propietarios tuvieron que mandar a hacerla con muy buena madera. –Cuando vio que Mikasa asintió y subía con más seguridad, Eren continuó-: En las habitaciones habían que valdrían una fortuna, en serio… Y en la habitación a la que vamos hay una cama enorme y muy regia…

Al ver que Mikasa no respondía, Eren decidió cambiar de tema:

-¿Cómo se llama la última composición que tocaste? Era preciosa… –Preguntó.

-Es una sonata de un pianista muy célebre que se llamaba Beethoven… La sonata se llama "Claro de Luna", la sonata número 14 de este compositor. –Explicó Mikasa.

Ya en la habitación, Mikasa se echó en la cama, algo insegura. A pesar de que Eren le había dicho que era resistente porque su canapé estaba hecho de acero, ella creía que esa cama se rompería con el peso de los dos.

Pero no fue así. Cuando Eren se echó a su lado, la cama soportó el peso y nomás soltó un chirrido. Antes de recostarse, se habían quitado sus capas y en aquel entonces las estaban usando como mantas. Eren estaba tumbado boca arriba, mientras observaba el enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, mientras que Mikasa estaba echada de lado, cabizbaja y absorta en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por qué había pensado en aquellas cosas.

A pesar de que su cabeza era un remolino de imágenes y preguntas, ella no tardó en coger el sueño. Sin embargo, antes de quedase dormida, quiso saber qué imágenes se le habían venido a Eren a la cabeza.

-¿Qué imaginaste cuando tocamos "One Day"? –Preguntó Mikasa, somnolienta, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

-Muchas cosas, la verdad… -Respondió Eren en un susurro-. Por ejemplo… Imaginé que ganábamos la guerra contra los Titanes y me trataban como a un héroe, como a un salvador…

-Yo también imaginé eso… -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Después íbamos a descubrir el mundo de afuera… Un mundo sin Titanes, ¿Te lo imaginas? -Dijo con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Sí… -Mikasa se acurrucó a su lado, dejando reposar su cabeza en su brazo y lo cogiéndolo como si fuese una almohada. Eren no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, y en pocos segundos su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-M-m-me pregunto cuando acabaremos esta guerra… -Tartamudeó mientras se tapaba la mitad de su rostro con su mano izquierda, intentando ocultar su sonrojo-. Me encantaría poder vivir fuera de estas malditas murallas y ver día a día el mundo que hay detrás de ellas…

-Un día verás el mundo que hay fuera de las murallas, Eren… Un día nos sacarás de este Infierno a todos nosotros… Estoy segura de ello.

-Yo también lo estoy… Gracias por creer en mí, Mikasa…

Mikasa no respondió, ya que se había quedado dormida. Con su brazo izquierdo, Eren la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, enterrando su cabeza contra su pecho. Él se preguntó si ella realmente sentía lo mismo que él, si realmente lo amaba. Él sólo sabía que él deseaba tenerla, con tanta fuerza como él deseaba acabar con todos los Titanes y descubrir el mundo que se encontraba más allá de las murallas.

_Un día, te sacaré de este Infierno y juntos veremos el mar, el desierto, las praderas de flores multicolores… Pero sobretodo, un día te haré mía para siempre, y tocarás el piano para mí todos los días de nuestras vidas…_

Y tras aquella promesa, Eren se quedó dormido, imaginándose a él y a Mikasa cogidos de la mano mientras se dirigían hacia la orilla de un mar cristalino, caminando torpemente sobre la cálida arena blanquecina de aquella hermosa playa, rodeada de enormes acantilados.

* * *

**He aquí el capítulo de esta semana. **

**Como ya habéis visto, Eren se ha enamorado definitivamente de Mikasa... (¡Qué monada!) El romance abundará a medida que vaya avanzando la historia, así que espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**En fin... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**One Day by Hans Zimmer (Soundtrack de Piratas del Caribe 3: En el Fin del Mundo)**

**Sonata nº14 (Claro de Luna) by Beethoven**


	3. Angels

**Porque nada enamora más que una persona virtuosa.**

* * *

**Angels**

_Mikasa se encontraba sentada en una silla en mitad de la oscuridad, donde sólo escuchaba risas burlonas y murmureos de varias personas, algunas conocidas. Luego ella pudo escuchar mejor lo que decían, pero no era nada bueno, sino insultos y comentarios obscenos hacia Eren y hacia ella:_

"_Oh, mirad, pero si es Mikasa…" _

"_Por lo que yo sé, ella se ha estado ausentando en las tardes durante estos dos últimos meses…"_

"_Últimamente Eren también se ha estado ausentando junto a ella… Yo creo que algo pasa entre estos dos…"_

"_Pero si ése niñato es un psicópata obsesionado con matar Titanes… Además, yo juraría que él la odiaba porque muchas veces he visto que le hablaba mal, e incluso una vez le puso la mano encima…"_

"_Y encima han tenido relaciones. ¡Qué horror! Pobre Mikasa… Mira que hacerlo con una bestia infrahumana…"_

"_¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"_

"_Hay rumores que indican que ellos quedan para tener sexo en algún lugar. Quizás en algún hotel o en alguna casa…"_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Quién demonios os creéis que sois para hablar así de nosotros?! -Replicó Mikasa, tan furiosa como avergonzada por aquellos comentarios. _

_Mikasa se levantó de la silla mientras agudizaba la vista para buscar a aquellos desgraciados que hablaban mal de ella y de Eren pero, al levantarse, empezó a caer en aquella oscuridad infinita, hacia el vacío. Mientras caía, aquellas voces resonaban más rápidamente, con más maldad y desprecio en su tono de voz. _

"_Y yo que pensaba que ella era una chica correcta…"_

"_Es Eren… Estoy segura que tuvo que haberla obligado a hacerlo…"_

"_Yo creía que ella tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial o iba a pasear… Qué asco de tía..."_

"_Puede que sea eso, que ella trabaje y Eren la ayude… Buff… La verdad es que ya no sé en qué pensar… Con tantos rumores…"_

_-Callaos… Callaos todos… -Imploró Mikasa al mismo tiempo que se tapaba las orejas con las manos._

_De repente, su caída se detuvo mientras que las voces e insultos cesaron, y una voz femenina llorona le cantó al oído:_

_"I'm going under…_

_Drowning in you…_

_I'm falling forever…_

_I've got to break through…_

_I'm going under."_

Un fuerte y agudo pitido despertó de golpe a los jóvenes que habían estado durmiendo plácidamente abrazados entre ellos, protegiéndose del frío y de la oscuridad de aquella mansión. Mikasa abrió los ojos en el acto, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en ellos como si hubiese llorado un mar de lágrimas.

_Maldito reloj…, _se quejó Eren mientras buscaba torpemente el botón que apagaría la alarma de su reloj, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Apaga esa cosa… -Se quejó Mikasa casi en un susurro.

Cuando Eren finalmente apagó la alarma, ella se preguntó quién era el que la estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza, como estrujándola. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un Eren un tanto adormilado, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras intentaba coger de nuevo el sueño. Mikasa, bastante avergonzada, se despegó lo más rápidamente que pudo de los brazos de Eren y se levantó de la cama, chocándose torpemente contra el cristal polvoriento de la ventana que había al lado, la cual soltó un fuerte crujido con el impacto.

-Por el amor de Dios… ¡Que yo no soy un peluche, Eren! –Chilló Mikasa mientras que cubría parte de su mandíbula con su bufanda, cuya bufanda estaba tan roja como su rostro.

-Perdona, ¿Eh? Pero has sido tú quien empezó por tratar a mi brazo como tu peluche. –Replicó Eren mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-¿Pero entonces por qué dormiste abrazado a mí? Normalmente te habrías despegado de mí o no me habrías hecho ni caso…

Al haber notado un fuerte punzón en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Mikasa se frotó suavemente y notó algo pegajoso en la palma de su mano. Cuando vio el líquido que empezaba a manar lentamente de su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era sangre.

-Es que hacía mucho frío… -Replicó el joven, sonrojado por aquella pregunta. Cuando se dio cuenta que en la palma de su mano había sangre, Eren se acercó a ella, pero Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos-. Hey… ¿Estás bien?

_¿Por qué demonios retrocede? ,_ se preguntó Eren bastante extrañado.

-Me he clavado un trozo de cristal, creo… -Murmuró, tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

_Pero mira que es torpe… _

-Déjame ver… Date la vuelta, Mikasa. –Le pidió Eren algo preocupado mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

Ella asintió tímidamente y, cuando Mikasa le obedeció, Eren empezó a inspeccionar la parte de la cabeza que había sufrido el impacto, escarbando entre su pelo con manos hábiles y algo bruscas. No tardó en extraer delicadamente un pequeño trozo de cristal de su cuero cabelludo.

-Es una herida pequeña, pero si no la tratamos en cuanto antes luego se infectará bastante por el polvo y la suciedad que contiene este trozo de cristal… -Explicó Eren mientras se limpiaba las manos con su capa verde, a la vez que dejaba el trocito sobre el colchón de la cama-. Espérame aquí, voy a buscar un botiquín. Estoy seguro que debe de haber uno en esta casa.

Eren, apresuradamente, buscó entre las habitaciones y entre los lavabos que habían en la segunda planta de la casa, con una extraña preocupación por lo de la herida de Mikasa. Finalmente, en uno de los armarios de madera que había en uno de los lavabos encontró un botiquín algo grande y bastante pesado.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, ella estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama, mirándolo con la misma expresión que solía tener siempre, aunque con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Él se sentó a su lado, dejando el maletín sobre la cama, mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahora gira la cabeza, voy a curar la herida.

Ella giró su cabeza y Eren empezó a buscar la herida de su cabeza para poder curarla. Cuando la encontró, abrió el botiquín y extrajo agua oxigenada. Luego remojó un pequeño trozo de algodón con ella y empezó a rasgar con cuidado la herida, limpiándola. A pesar del ardor, Mikasa no se quejó, sólo se mantuvo callada hasta que Eren, quien estaba empezando a vendar su cabeza, comentó:

-Estás muy torpe últimamente. Como se nota que cada vez entrenas menos…

-Sí… Supongo que sí –Entonces, ella suspiró una vez Eren había acabado el vendado y se volteó hacia él para hallar su mirada, lo cual la mantuvo fija durante unos segundos. Luego, cabizbaja, continuó-. Eren, creo que deberíamos dejar lo del piano.

Eren quiso pensar que ella estaba vacilando, ya eran las últimas que él creía que podría escuchar salir de su boca, pero al encontrarse con su mirada seria (y a la vez dolida), supo que ella decía la verdad.

-¿Por qué? O-oye… Te has vuelto torpe, pero no tanto… -Replicó, negando aquella cruda realidad. Él le había cogido mucho cariño a aquel piano, y escucharle a Mikasa tocar se había convertido en una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero sobretodo tocarlo con ella, mientras se divertía y se olvidaba de todos sus problemas, mientras se olvidaba de la existencia de los Titanes.

-No me refiero a eso. Eren, si nos ausentamos más, no solamente hablarán mal de mí, sino también de ti... Y yo no quiero que eso pase, no podría permitirlo… -Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Eren entre las suyas.

Eren terminó de vendar su cabeza en silencio. Cuando acabó de tratar la herida, cerró el botiquín violentamente a la vez que se levantaba bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo un instante y la miró de reojo, lanzándole una mirada que hizo estremecer a Mikasa.

-A mí realmente me importa una mierda lo que digan de mí, así que puedes estar tranquila. – En la voz de Eren, ella pudo notar enojo, al igual que en su mirada. Después, suspiró y salió de la habitación refunfuñando por el pasillo-. En serio… ¿Sólo por eso quieres que dejar de venir aquí? Estás fatal…

Mikasa se levantó y lo siguió apresuradamente, pasando por el largo y oscuro pasillo que era un nexo por las habitaciones, y guiándose por el sonido de sus pasos fuertes y firmes, aunque también apresurados. Antes de que Eren pudiese bajar por aquella enorme escalera, Mikasa le cogió fuertemente de su capa, deteniendo así su andar.

-Deberías hacer como lo hiciste durante estos dos meses, ¿Sabes? No por mí vas a dejar de venir aquí a hacer lo que más te gusta hacer. –Murmuró Eren. Después, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la sujetó fuertemente de los hombros. Su ira se veía claramente reflejada en sus ojos-. ¡Debería darte igual lo que digan de nosotros, Mikasa!

-Pero es que yo no quiero que piensen mal de ti… –Replicó mientras intentaba mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos esmeralda, pero la culpabilidad que ella sentía hizo apartarla segundos después.

-A mí no me importa, ya te lo he dicho: a mí me da absolutamente igual… A sí que por favor… -Eren hundió sus uñas en su piel e hizo que Mikasa hiciese una mueca de dolor-. ¡Preocúpate por ti misma por primera vez en tu vida!

Eren tenía razón. Mikasa había estado velando por él desde que se conocieron, como si con eso ella pudiese pagar su deuda por salvarle de aquellos traficantes de niños. Ella se preocupaba más por Eren que por sí misma, y por culpa de aquel comportamiento ella se había metido en numerosos problemas, e incluso estuvo al borde de la muerte por proteger su vida.

Cuando Eren finalmente la hizo entrar en razón, Mikasa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y él, suspirando, apartó las manos de ella. Eren también sonrió y, después de aquella disputa, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al Cuartel General.

_Gracias, Eren._

El día había transcurrido con normalidad. Nadie se dio cuenta de que ellos habían vuelto antes del alba pero, sin embargo, sí sabían que la noche anterior no habían cenado en el comedor, por lo que empezaron a haber sospechas de nuevo. Al llegar al Cuartel, Mikasa fue a enfermería para que tratasen mejor su herida. Después, volvieron a su rutina normal, entrenando con otros soldados en la pista en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Eren entrenó con algunos soldados con su equipamiento 3D en el bosque en el cual estaban los gigantescos maniquíes de cartón que serían los supuestos Titanes.

Ambos quedaron para los fines de semana, ya que en las tardes todos los soldados tenían descanso y su ausencia no llamaría tanto la atención como en los días de semana, en los cuales por las tardes tenían entrenamiento aleatorio. A Eren y a Mikasa les fueron muy bien con aquel horario.

* * *

Sin embargo, varias semanas después, un incidente en la pista de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo cambiaría positivamente los rumores de la gente pero también negativamente la reputación de Eren.

Era un día frío y nublado de principios de noviembre. Había llovido durante toda la noche anterior, por lo que en aquel lugar estaba lleno de charcos de lodo y tierra húmeda. Jean estaba reunido con Connie y con dos otros amigos más.

-¡Que sí, que os lo digo yo! ¡Esos dos no volvieron al Cuartel a cenar aquella noche! –Replicó un chico moreno delgado y de ojos bizcos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué crees que estuvieron haciendo en ese momento, teniendo una cita cenando en un restaurante lujoso? ¡Anda ya…! –Respondió su amigo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada, que era un chico algo rechoncho blanco como la leche y con el pelo castaño-. Estás loco, Michael.

-Pues Robb, por lo que yo sé, ellos iban a una casa abandonada… -Intervino Connie, y después miró a su amigo, que parecía aburrido de esa conversación-. ¿No es así, Jean?

Antes de que Jean pudiera responder, Michael y Robb se levantaron bruscamente de la mesa boquiabiertos y retrocedieron unos pasos. Luego, ambos se intercambiaron miradas de asombro, rieron a carcajadas y después chocaron sus manos.

-¡Entonces Eren y Mikasa han tenido relaciones! –Exclamaron al unísono con un tono de voz tan alto que todos los soldados que estaban presentes pudieron escucharlos claramente.

…Nunca se imaginaron que Eren y Mikasa estarían detrás de ellos, justo saliendo del Cuartel.

Eren había estaba hablando con Armin de camino a aquella pista mientras que Mikasa dirigía algunas palabras con Sasha. Pero cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, cuyas miradas se centraban solamente en Eren y Mikasa. Ambos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado antes, y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse indignado e irritado por aquel rumor, mientras que Mikasa se avergonzó tanto que en pocos segundos se había sonrojado por completo, aunque también estaba indignada.

Al parecer, a Eren no le daba igual lo que los demás dijeran de él y Mikasa.

-¡Os he escuchado, idiotas! –Advirtió Eren mientras se dirigía hacia Michael y Robb con una mirada tan fulminante que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por la espina de los dos chicos.

-Hablando del rey de roma… -Comentó Michael con un tono burlón, lo cual hizo que Eren se enfadara aún más. Él no parecía tan asustado como su amigo Robb, quien había retrocedido unos pasos al encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda tan furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a decir eso de nosotros?! ¡¿Estáis enfermos o qué?! –Gritó Eren cogiéndolos violentamente de los cuellos de sus camisetas. La sonrisa burlona no se borraba del rostro del chico a pesar de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaba.

-¡Eren, suéltalos! –Exclamó Mikasa.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos ninguna de esas guarradas! ¡Dejad de inventar gilipolleces! –Volvió a gritar mientras sacudía a los dos chicos bruscamente, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Mikasa, que le cogía de su brazo izquierdo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacíais a solas? –Preguntó Michael cínicamente. El pobre Robb temblaba de miedo, mientras que Michael seguía con esa sonrisa tan desagradable y burlona en su rostro.

Eren y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas confusas entre ellos, y a la vez nerviosas, ya que no solamente tenían que responderle a aquellos chicos, sino también a todos los soldados presentes. Todos habían querido escuchar aquella respuesta desde la primera vez que los dos empezaron a ausentarse, hacía ya un mes.

Mikasa no tardó en hacer una respuesta improvisada y bastante creíble:

-Yo solía ayudar a la amiga de la madre de Eren con su tienda de instrumentos musicales, entonces él me siguió y se ofreció voluntario…

-…Y-y desde entonces hemos estado trabajando allí por las tardes. –Continuó Eren algo nervioso a diferencia de Mikasa, que no parecía estarlo en absoluto.

Aquel ambiente tan tenso desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Muchas personas quedaron aliviadas tras aquella declaración y parecía que todos habían quedado convencidos por las respuestas de ambos pero, sin embargo, Michael y Jean no lo estaban.

Mikasa hizo un gesto con la mano para que Eren soltara al chico. La mirada iracunda de Eren no se desvanecía, ya que no quería soltarlo y no darle su merecido por decir esas cosas de él y de Mikasa, pero al final accedió, soltándolo bruscamente.

Ella miró a ambos chicos con rostro inexpresivo y dio unos pasos hacia ellos, dejando a Eren detrás suyo. Momentos después, parecía que Mikasa se daba la vuelta pero, de repente, ella dio un giro con el puño cerrado, asestando el golpe en la mejilla de Michael. El pobre casi cayó en el charco de lodo que estaba detrás él mientras Mikasa corría hacia él y le volvería a asestar un golpe, esta vez con la punta de la rodilla en su torso. Michael esta vez cayó en el charco, pero se levantó pocos segundos después, cubriéndose la mejilla golpeada con su mano mientras temblaba de frío y de asco con el hecho de que su ropa estaba húmeda y cubierta de lodo. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mikasa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera en el cuerpo de todos los presentes, todos menos... Mikasa.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! –Le susurró Eren al oído, quien estaba tan impactado como todos los soldados presentes.

-No puedo tolerar esto, Eren. Lo siento. –Respondió Mikasa mientras que lo fulminaba con su mirada iracunda. Eren jamás había visto a Mikasa tan enfadada.

-¡ZORRA!

Aprovechando que Mikasa estaba distraída, Michael se abalanzó hacia ella y la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla donde tenía la cicatriz. Mientras ella se balanceaba cubriéndose la mejilla con la mano entre punzones por aquel golpe, él le dio una patada lateral en la pierna, haciéndola resbalar en el lodo, pero ella se mantuvo en pie a duras penas. En el acto, Christa y Sasha se pusieron entre Mikasa y su atacante, intentando controlar la situación.

En mitad de aquella confusión, Eren no podía creer lo que había visto. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando golpearon a Mikasa y cuando la sangre comenzaba a manar de lo que había sido una cicatriz. Cuando escuchó los chillidos de Christa, y Sasha, éste reaccionó, dejando que la ira dominara su alma.

_¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima…?!_

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –Gritó Eren a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia el atacante de Mikasa. Jean le cogió de los brazos, pero él no se detuvo y le dio un golpe en toda la cara.

Jean cayó al suelo sin apartar la mirada de Eren, mientras él empezaba a golpear fuertemente a Michael en la cara, cuyo joven también se defendía, aunque a duras penas conseguiría mantenerse en pie tras los numerosos golpes que recibiría de su contrincante. Aun así, Jean se levantó y fue a defender a su amigo, uniéndose a la pelea.

Eren parecía fuera de sí. Las pocas veces que se había sentido así había sido cuando luchó contra el Titán Hembra en aquella trágica tarde en el bosque donde todo el escuadrón de Levi había perecido. Pero ahora no combatía con ningún Titán, sino con un ser humano, un ser vivo mucho más frágil que un Titán, pero tan fuerte y resistente como él. Sin embargo, a Eren no parecía importarle, a pesar de que todos los presentes le gritaban e imploraban que dejara de golpear a Michael y a Jean, entre ellos, Mikasa. Ella nomás lo hacía por su seguridad, ya que Eren también había recibido varias palizas de parte de Michael y algunas de Jean. Sin embargo, Eren no parecía agotado, estaba sediento de venganza por lo que Michael le había hecho a Mikasa, la joven a la que amaba. A pesar de que muchos querían que la pelea terminase, otros animaban a Eren porque también querían venganza, ya que muchos de ellos admiraban y respetaban a Mikasa.

Finalmente, el primero en caer fue Jean, y luego Michael. A pesar de que a Michael ya no le quedaban fuerzas y estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la ropa totalmente embarrada de lodo al e igual que él y Jean, Eren aún le seguía dando patadas.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa miraba horrorizada los restos de aquella pelea. Jamás había visto a Eren tan enfadado, y jamás había pensado que él podía ser tan bueno en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, a Mikasa no le gustaba nada aquella parte tan cruel y despiadada de él, a pesar que había empezado odiar a Michael y que Jean era un incordio para ella.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Cobarde! ¡Capullo! ¡Gilipollas! –Gritaba con cada patada que daba a Michael-. ¡No vuelvas…! ¡A ponerle…! ¡La mano encima…! ¡A Mikasa!

De repente, notó cómo unos brazos lo abrazaban fuertemente por detrás, a la vez que temblaban. También notó cómo alguien mojaba su espalda y sollozaba.

-¡PARA, EREN, ES SUFICIENTE! –Suplicó Mikasa-. ¡Si sigues así, acabarás matándolos y te meterás en un lío! Por favor… -Suplicó esta vez en un susurro. En poco tiempo, su respiración acelerada se volvió calmada-. Para…

Pocos minutos después, el entrenador llegó al lugar y, horrorizado, mandó a los cuatro a enfermería, mientras que las primeras gotas de la fría lluvia de noviembre empezaban a caer pausadamente.

* * *

Al palpar el algodón mojado con agua oxigenada en el labio roto de Eren, éste hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento… -Murmuró Mikasa, cabizbaja.

-No es nada. –Respondió Eren con un tono muy cortante.

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que Mikasa intercambió con Eren después de llegar a enfermería. Ella se sentía bastante culpable por haber incitado aquella pelea de la cual luego Eren saldría bastante afectado. Aquel rostro tan hermoso que ella solía admirar ahora tenía magulladuras en el párpado derecho y en la mejilla izquierda, y el labio inferior roto. A pesar de que Eren se curaría en menos de una hora, a ella no le gustaba verlo en aquel estado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los enfermeros estuvieron tratando a Jean y Michael, por lo que Mikasa se ocupó de Eren. Ambos permanecieron callados durante mucho tiempo, Mikasa curando sus heridas y él mirándola fijamente, aún enfadado. Ella no comprendía porqué Eren se comportaba así con ella, ya que debería estar bien con ella y enfadado con esos chicos. Mikasa trató de ser amable con él desde que llegaron a enfermería, pero lo único que conseguía era que él la mirara como si fuese una molestia. En realidad, tuvo que lidiar con aquel comportamiento suyo desde que lo conoció, y era increíble ver que Eren no había cambiado en ese aspecto con los años.

-Eren… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó finalmente.

-No podía permitirlo…. –Gruñó-. ¡Que alguien te golpeara es algo imperdonable! ¡Y más si es un chico!

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Mikasa. Por un momento, Mikasa pensó que Eren la amaba por el hecho de haberla defendido y por haberle dicho aquellas hermosas palabras. Ella se sonrojó bastante, y quiso creerlo, quiso creer que él la amaba… Pero luego pensó que quizás se había comportado así porque él seguramente se había creído su supuesto "hermano mayor protector", así como Eren creía que, cuando ella lo protegía o lo curaba, pensaba que Mikasa se creía su hermana mayor o incluso su madre.

Tratando de calmar su ira, Mikasa se levantó de la camilla y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y ambas mejillas magulladas se rozaron, recibiendo un doloroso punzón de ellas cada uno. Por alguna razón, por primera vez en aquella tarde Eren se sintió en paz. Cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el suyo, era bastante cálido, para ser el de una chica tan fría.

-Tampoco tenías que exagerar, ¿Sabes? –Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras su cabeza reposaba en su hombro-. En fin… Gracias.

Antes de levantarse y volver a sentarse en la otra camilla, Mikasa le dio un beso en la mejilla inflamada, haciéndolo sonrojar muchísimo. Después, se levantó de la camilla, cogió una gasa que había preparado antes y se la puso suavemente en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa? – Preguntó a la vez que ponía la mano en la suya.

-¿Eh? –Ella parpadeó, perpleja.

Eren acarició su mejilla suavemente, y le enseñó su dedo pulgar, que tenía trozos diminutos de sangre seca. Él se levantó de la camilla y cogió la otra gasa que Mikasa había preparado para él, pero antes, desinfectó la herida con un trocito de algodón de la misma delicadeza en la que había hecho semanas atrás en su cabeza. Luego le puso la gasa y, inconscientemente, apartó su flequillo de su frente y le dio un beso en la piel desnuda.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Eren se avergonzó bastante y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, mientras Mikasa veía como se alejaba, tapándose la boca con su bufanda de un color tan rojo como lo estaba su rostro en aquel entonces.

* * *

Eren no tardó en llegar a la casa abandonada, ya que había para llegar hasta ahí se había puesto su equipamiento 3D y además se sabía la ruta de memoria después de haber ido en los últimos fines de semana de setiembre y todos los fines de semana de octubre.

Se sentó en escaleras blancas que eran nexo al porche de la casa, y contempló el bosque por el cual había llegado, mientras la fría lluvia de noviembre caía sobre él. Eren se quitó la capucha, permitiendo que las últimas gotas de aquel diluvio mojaran su cabello, que apenas se había mojado en el camino.

Siempre habían tomado aquella ruta, juntos. Pero ahora, él la había tomado solo, y aquel hermoso bosque de árboles anaranjados iluminados por la luz dorada de las tardes de pleno otoño había perdido su vida, su gracia. Ahora era un bosque gélido y molestamente húmedo, aún los árboles seguían conservando sus hojas, pero faltaba alguien. Faltaba _ella_.

Le hacía falta su compañía, aunque a la vez no quería verla después de aquello. Durante las clases, él ponía bastante nervioso cuando rozaba sus manos con las de Mikasa, o cuando ella reía tímidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, tanto que hacía que Eren se sonrojara hasta en las orejas.

Eren había aprendido muchas cosas en las clases de piano, pero sobre todo a amar y a respetar a Mikasa. Su amor por ella incrementaba cada vez que ella tocaba para él, con tanta destreza y pasión como nadie. Él se preguntó hasta cuando su orgullo y su torpeza le impedirían demostrar lo que él sentía por ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle palabras _estúpidamente_ cursis…

Eren estaba seguro de que Mikasa había empezado a sentir algo por él, lo podía percibir en los ojos y de la manera en que le enseñaba, pero sobretodo aquella tarde le convencería más de que ella estaba enamorada de él. Todo aquello lo hizo con cariño y con ternura, y él realmente amó aquel cálido abrazo que ella le dio, y aquel beso en la mejilla que posteriormente le sonrojaría hasta no más poder.

Minutos más tarde, Eren entró a la casa. Recorrió rápidamente los pasillos que le llevarían a la habitación, y que en ella estaba su salvación para poderse desahogar, el piano con el cual Mikasa también se había desahogado durante aquellos dos meses.

La casa estaba tan oscura como en aquella noche en la que se quedaron a dormir, por lo que Eren esperaba que por lo menos aquella habitación estuviera más iluminada que el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se llevó otra decepción: La habitación estaba bastante oscura y más fría que en los días posteriores. La luz que se filtraba de aquel agujero no era aquella cálida luz dorada, sino una luz celeste y gélida. La madera de la tapa del piano estaba mojada, cubierta de hojas mojadas y suciedad.

Eren dio un suspiro y empezó a quitarse el equipamiento 3D, y luego lo dejó debajo del piano. Después levantó la caja de resonancia y sacó el grueso archivo de partituras. Buscó entras las partituras una canción que fuera cantada, y encontró una que le llamó la atención:

_Angels by Robbie Williams…, _Leyó, extrajo las hojas y vio que tenía letra. En poco tiempo, Eren se sintió identificado con el estribillo de la canción.

Se sentó en el taburete y colocó las partituras en el atril. Acarició las teclas húmedas del piano y echó un vistazo a la partitura: tenía la melodía cantada y otra de acompañamiento. Primero, tocó primero la melodía cantada para familiarizarse a la hora de cantar, y más tarde el acompañamiento. La canción le resultó fácil, pero tocarla mientras cantaba fue todo un reto para Eren, ya que nunca antes había cantado mientras tocaba el piano.

_"I sit and wait._

_Does an angel_

_Contemplate my fate?"_

Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil cantar mientras tocaba el piano, pero decidió continuar, ya que le resultaba algo agradable:

_"Do they know_

_The places where we go_

_When we're grey and old?_

_Because I've been told_

_That salvation_

_Let's their wings unfold…_

_So when I'm lying in my bed,_

_Thoughts running through my head…_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead._

_And through it all…_

_She offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong._

_And down the waterfall…_

_Wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call…_

_She won't forsake me…_

_I'm loving angels-"_

-No sabía que sabías cantar tocando el piano… -Una voz femenina comentó, interrumpiéndole.

Eren miró hacia donde creía que había provenido la voz, y ahí estaba ella. Mikasa lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro desde la entrada de la habitación, apoyada en el arco con los brazos cruzados. Eren apartó la mirada de ella rápidamente, mientras que notó cómo sus pasos se acercaban lentamente y Mikasa se sentaba el taburete pocos segundos después, a su lado.

-Q-quería probar… -Replicó, bastante nervioso y sonrojado a la vez, preguntándose si ella le comentaría lo de lo que pasó entre ellos en enfermería.

-Pues te ha salido bastante bien… Tienes muy buena voz. –Comentó aún con aquella sonrisa que había hecho sonrojar al joven. Mikasa creía que él no podría estar más sonrojado pero, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, Eren se sonrojó completamente.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? –Preguntó, intentando no tomarle importancia a aquel comentario como lo hubiera hecho hace varios meses atrás.

-No lo sabía. Yo también _necesitaba _venir aquí.

_¿"Necesitaba"…?_

Antes de que Eren pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Mikasa continuó la canción tocando notas agudas. Él, pues, acompañó la melodía con notas graves, como solían hacerlo antes. Después, ella empezó a cantar la canción a partir de la continuación del estribillo. Era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a cantar delante de Eren:

_"When I'm feeling weak,_

_And my pain walks down_

_A one way street._

_I look above,_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love._

_And as the feeling grows,_

_She breathes flesh to my bones…_

_And when love is dead,_

_I'm loving angels instead._

_And through it all…_

_She offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong._

_And down the waterfall…_

_Wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call…_

_She won't forsake me…_

_I'm loving angels instead."_

Eren supo que no podía contener más el amor y la pasión que habitaba en su corazón y que había estado guardándolo durante mucho tiempo, por lo que dejó de tocar y la cogió por la cintura. Mikasa había dejado de tocar y, cuando se giró para preguntarle qué le pasaba, ella se encontró con sus labios. Él la besó torpemente al principio, pero luego supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, por lo que procedió a besarla con más pasión, entregándole todo el amor que había guardado durante todos esos años.

Pocos segundos después, empezó a llover de nuevo y fue entonces cuando Mikasa correspondió a aquel beso tiernamente mientras lo rodaba por el cuello con sus manos, y Eren lo tornó más apasionado de lo que ya era. Mikasa acarició su pelo castaño, que en esos instantes estaba completamente mojado y pegado a su piel, como su ropa.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, o mejor dicho… Diluvio. La fría lluvia de noviembre había mojado por completo a la nueva pareja y a la madera del piano, pero ni siguiera aquellas gélidas gotas podían detener aquel beso. En ese momento, nada ni nadie podía pararlos.

Sólo uno de los dos podía parar aquel beso, y finalmente Eren lo hizo. Delicadamente, separó los labios de los suyos con un leve suspiro, que se formó en el aire como una bola pálida de humo a causa del frío. Mientras Mikasa jadeaba cabizbaja cómo él, con las frentes rozándose, él siguió cantando aquella canción, casi en un susurro:

_"And through it all…_

_You offer me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong."_

Tocó las teclas del piano, seguido por Mikasa, mientras que ambos, por primera vez en sus vidas, cantaban al unísono:

_"And down the waterfall…_

_Wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call…_

_You won't forsake me…_

_I'm loving angels instead."_

* * *

**He aquí el capítulo de esta semana. ^^**

**Decidí avanzar un poco el transcurso de la historia, ya que no iba a explicar todas las clases que estos dos tendrían cada fin de semana... (¿O sí?) Además, siempre me gustan que las historias vayan al grano. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el beso... **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... El próximo será un poco más ñoño, más sentimental y más melancólico... Y pronto habrán más problemas... **

**Going Under by Evanescence**

**Angels by Robbie Williams **

**P.D.: Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, en los últimos estribillos de "Angels" Eren y Mikasa hacen su versión. x)**


	4. Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo

**Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo**

El salón, que antes era un lugar frío y húmedo por la lluvia y por el sentimiento de soledad que Eren sentía, ahora había recuperado toda su calidez gracias a la nueva pareja que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la habitación, cubriéndose con sus capas y acurrucados entre ellos. Además, Mikasa compartía su bufanda con Eren, pero aun así, ambos no conseguían entrar en calor, ya que la ropa de ambos estaba completamente empapada.

-Hace frío, ¿No? –Comentó Eren finalmente. A diferencia de Mikasa, él estaba temblando muchísimo a causa del frío.

-Sí… Creo que deberíamos buscar en las habitaciones algo de ropa y dejar que se sequen nuestros uniformes. A este paso, cogeremos un catarro terrible… -Dedujo Mikasa, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se acomodaba la bufada. Eren se dio cuenta de que hacía muchísimo más frío si ella no estaba pegada a él cómo lo había estado durante toda aquella media hora.

-Tienes razón… -Respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá entre temblores-. Ahora que lo pienso… No conozco muy bien el resto de la casa…

-Pues vamos a investigarla en cuanto encontremos algo que ponernos… -Respondió Mikasa con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella le dio un beso rápido y corto en los labios, pero sus labios eran tan blanditos y aquel beso era tan dulce que Eren quiso retenerlo durante más tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, Mikasa ya estaba pasando por el pasillo que era nexo al recibidor.

Ambos recorrieron las habitaciones de la segunda planta, buscando entre los pocos armarios y cómodas que aún había en ellas. En total eran cinco dormitorios, más un despacho y tres lavabos, todas tan grandes como empolvadas y vetustas. Sin embargo, no encontraron ninguna prenda, y en el caso de que encontraran alguna, era bastante pequeña o ajustada.

Media hora después, sólo quedó por rebuscar en el dormitorio de los dueños de la casa, el más grande de todos. La habitación estaba tan oscura y fría como las demás, pero de alguna manera les resultaba cálida y acogedora. Encima de la cama aún estaba el botiquín, ahora cubierto de polvo. En frente de la cama había un armario y una cómoda, y entre ellos un tocador, completamente cubiertos de polvo.

_Levi se volvería loco si viniera a esta casa…_, pensó Eren después de que deslizara su dedo sobre la cómoda y se diera cuenta de la gruesa capa de polvo que la cubría.

Mikasa abrió el armario con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna prenda que pudiera ponerse. Para su suerte, había tres vestidos colgados que tenían estilo victoriano cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo, lo cual ella no pudo apreciar muy bien el color. Cogió uno y sacudió el vestido, el cual soltó una gran nube de polvo e hizo toser a Mikasa. Ella puso el vestido sobre la cama y disipó aquella nube de polvo con las manos. Después, Mikasa se acomodó la bufanda de tal manera que cubrió la mitad de su cara y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con los otros vestidos.

Finalmente, Mikasa pudo ver con claridad aquellos vestidos que habían estado guardados durante varios años. Uno era el típico vestido victoriano rojo de mangas largas y con la falda negra, y otro del mismo modelo pero completamente negro. A Mikasa le pareció tétricos aquellos vestidos, pero vio que uno de ellos era blanco, sin cuello y de manga corta, con encaje en el torso y algunas ornamentas que parecían diamantes incrustados a él. En la parte trasera del "corsé" estaba una cosidura con una fina cinta de seda de color rojo que acababa con un lazo en la parte inferior del corsé. La falda se expandía delicadamente del corsé como la luz que solía filtrarse del agujero que estaba sobre el piano en aquellas cálidas tardes, pero en este caso era una luz hecha de un delicado encaje blanco, una fina capa que cubría la falda interior, hecha de seda.

-¿Qué tal me quedaría, Eren? –Preguntó Mikasa una vez cogió el vestido de la percha y lo expuso sobre su uniforme empapado, de manera de que él pudiera hacerse una idea.

-Te quedaría genial. ¿Qué hay de los otros? –Eren se acercó para contemplar mejor aquellos vestidos anchos victorianos. Al verlos, hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que él también le parecían tétricos los vestidos.

-Son un poco tétricos… Prefiero el blanco.

-No, si ya lo veo… Además, los colores oscuros no te pegan nada. Bueno, voy a buscar una toalla con la que podamos secarnos… Tú… Tú ves quitándote el uniforme. –Añadió con un poco de rubor en las mejillas a la vez que iba saliendo de la habitación.

Mikasa corrió todas las cortinas del dosel menos la que estaba frente a la ventana, se sentó en la cama y empezó a desvestirse. Ella sintió una extraña sensación de liberación al desnudarse, quizás porque su uniforme estaba totalmente empapado y adherido a su piel, e incluso su ropa interior. Sin embargo, ella no se quitó esto último, aunque luego se vería antiestético el hecho de ponerse el vestido sin cuello y que se vieran las tiras negras del sujetador. Finalmente optó por quitárselo.

Aguardó unos instantes hasta que Eren finalmente llegó con tres toallas largas blancas. Él apartó la cortina y dejó dos sobre el colchón, Mikasa cogió una y empezó a secarse. Después, ella pudo escuchar como abría uno de los cajones y sacaba algo de ellos.

_¿Habrá encontrado ropa él también?_, se preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla.

-He encontrado algo que ponerme, por cierto. Así que no abras las cortinas hasta que yo te avise, ¿Vale? –Al parecer, Eren había leído sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez se hubo secado (y calentado) todo el cuerpo con las toallas, empezó a ponerse aquel hermoso vestido blanco. Se dio cuenta que bajo el encaje que llevaba el corsé había un estampado de rosas rojas, lo cual a ella le agradó mucho. También se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún cierre, sino el lazo rojo. Al desatarlo, vio que la parte superior del vestido se anchaba y supo que era la única forma de entrar en él, por lo que, con ambas manos, dilató la parte superior del corsé e introdujo las piernas cuidadosamente. El hecho que sus piernas entraran en contacto con la seda fue una de las sensaciones más agradables que ella pudo sentir en su vida.

Mikasa se acomodó el vestido. Aquel vestido de corsé de cintura pequeña encajaba bien en su figura esbelta, e incluso aquellas mangas, que al principio le había parecido muy estrechas, no le quedaban ajustadas. Aunque quizás le quedaría ajustado después de que atara de nuevo el lazo.

-Eren… ¿Me puedes ayudar con el vestido?

-Vale… -Respondió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mikasa volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, y Eren se sentó junto a ella en pocos segundos.

Para su sorpresa, Eren ya se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora él llevaba una blusa blanca, y sobre ella un chaleco verde escarlata con una rosa negra que sobresalía del bolsillo pectoral de éste. En el cuello llevaba un pañuelo puesto al estilo victoriano, el cual a Mikasa le hizo recordar a Levi la manera en que lo llevaba puesto. Aquello iba acompañado de unos pantalones negros de seda, pero no lo acompañaba ningún tipo de calzado.

-Qué elegante estás. –Comentó Mikasa mientras que Eren le ajustaba el corsé.

-Gracias… -Él ató el lazo y la besó en la nuca-. Ya está. ¿A ver…? Levántate…

Ella se levantó y empezó a "modelar" torpemente por la habitación, ya que el vestido era bastante largo y se tropezaba fácilmente. Tal y como ella suponía, el corsé le resultó ajustado después de que Eren atara el lazo. Aun así, llevar puesto aquel vestido fue un hecho exquisito para ella. Jamás se había sentido tan hermosa, pues jamás se había puesto un vestido tan regio, tan hermoso…

-Estás preciosa… –Dijo Eren bastante asombrado a la vez que se ponía de pie, a su lado, con mucho rubor en las mejillas.

-G-gracias… -Murmuró algo avergonzada, cabizbaja. Cuando Mikasa alzó el rostro, sintió como las cálidas manos de Eren sujetaron su rostro y sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Ambos se estuvieron besando durante un buen rato, tiernamente.

-Entonces… ¿Iremos por la casa descalzos? –Preguntó Eren después de que dejar de besarla y así poder recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo descalzos? ¿No has encontrado zapatos ni nada parecido? –Preguntó Mikasa, perpleja.

-Bueno… De momento no he encontrado nada… A ver si en estos cajones zapatos o algo… -Dijo Eren cuando empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones de la cómoda.

Mikasa empezó a rebuscar dentro del armario, y ahí estaban los zapatos, perfectamente ordenados aún cubiertos de polvo y suciedad. Ella cogió unos zapatos blancos de cordones con tacones un poco altos.

-Mira, aquí hay algunos… -Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a limpiar los zapatos con las toallas empapadas.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Eren ya había conseguido unos zapatos, negros como la noche. Él hizo lo mismo que ella, y en poco tiempo ya estaban completamente vestidos. A ambos le resultaron un poco grandes aquellos zapatos, pero tuvieron que conformarse con ellos.

Eren ayudó a Mikasa a bajar por las escaleras, ya que se tropezaba con cada escalón que bajaba. Dejaron colgados sus uniformes en las barandillas del escalerón del recibidor para que se secaran, ya que por fin había parado de llover y había una cálida luz dorada filtrándose en la cúpula, como en las tardes anteriores.

Aquella tarde descubrieron las demás habitaciones. El aire de la cocina estaba impregnado de un olor desagradable, como comida en estado de putrefacción, mientras que el enorme comedor tenía el típico olor de "guardado", al igual que las demás habitaciones. Las habitaciones a la que fueron estaban completamente vacías. Los antiguos propietarios se habían llevado la mayor parte de los muebles, sólo estaban colgados enormes candelabros en los techos y pequeños candelabros en las paredes de los pasillos, y en las habitaciones de la segunda planta sólo había cómodas, armarios y estanterías, muchas de ellas vacías.

La pareja decidió echar un vistazo a los alrededores de la casa. Detrás de la mansión, había un pequeño trastero que tenía la puerta abierta. Ambos entraron al interior y se encontraron con un montón de instrumentos musicales de diferentes tipos y tamaños, ordenados de forma que pareciera una orquesta. Desafortunadamente, estaban en deplorable estado. Cuando Eren le preguntó a Mikasa si había forma de recuperarlos, ella respondió:

-Están mucho peor que como lo estuvo Jarrod en el día en que lo encontré… -Explicó-. La madera de muchos instrumentos está bastante podrida, y algunos instrumentos están bastante oxidados, por lo que no creo que podamos hacer nada por ellos…

Finalmente regresaron a la casa y siguieron con las clases de piano, como lo habían hecho durante los dos meses anteriores. Una de las canciones que tocó Mikasa al final de la clase era bastante alegre y graciosa, y que encajaba a la perfección con la vestimenta de los dos. Eren se imaginó a él y a Mikasa bailando aquella canción con un vals, rodeados parejas que bailaban a su alrededor con atuendo victoriano.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción?

-¿Te acuerdas de la sonata Moonlight que toqué aquella noche? Pues este es su "segundo movimiento". En total esta sonata tiene tres movimientos. El último es muy sádico…

_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_, pensó Eren. Aquella noche, la belleza de Mikasa no tenía límites al tocar aquella hermosa y relajante sonata a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por el agujero que había sobre la pianista y su compañero, Jarrod. Desde entonces, cada noche, para poder coger el sueño siempre recordaba aquel hermoso escenario.

El tiempo pasó rápido para los dos, ya que se divirtieron mucho entre canciones, risas y besos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba empezando a anochecer, y con el crepúsculo, a caer de nuevo finas gotas de agua fría del agujero. Mikasa estaba recogiendo las partituras del atril, mientras que Eren seguía tocando la última canción que habían tocado juntos: Underneath. Aquella canción era más fácil de tocar en comparación con las otras que habían tocado juntos, y también la más relajante.

-¿Otra vez lloviendo? –Se quejó Eren.

-En noviembre suele llover mucho y durante muchas horas… Aunque hay un dicho que dice así: "nada es para siempre, incluso la lluvia de noviembre".

-Eso me hace recordar a la letra de una canción… ¿No es la de _November Rain_?

-Me pillaste… -Rio Mikasa tímidamente mientras guardaba el archivo de partituras dentro de la caja de resonancia-. ¿Conocías esa canción, Eren?

-Hoy estuve revisando el archivo de partituras y me la encontré por casualidad… -Eren se levantó del taburete y la esperó en la esquina del piano a que ella cerrara la caja de resonancia.

-Es una canción preciosa. Si quieres, el próximo fin de semana te la toco, ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí, puedes tocarme todas las canciones que tú quieras, hermosa. –Eren la besó tiernamente en sus labios blandos y rosados, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, aún magullada.

Poco tiempo después, la pareja cogió sus respectivos uniformes, que se habían secado completamente durante aquellas tres horas. Se cambiaron de ropa en la habitación de los antiguos propietarios dela casa y finalmente se pusieron su equipamiento 3D, que estaba guardado bajo la cama. Ambos se pusieron en marcha, decididos a afrontar el problema que habían olvidado de que existía durante aquellas tres horas que habían pasado juntos.

Cuando volvieron al Cuartel, muchos soldados miraron a Eren con temor y otros con odio y deprecio. Mikasa cogió su mano fuertemente con la esperanza de reconfortarle en el caso de que Eren empezara a sentirse mal, ya que andaba cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido. Lo mismo hizo durante la cena, sentándose junto a él, Armin y Sasha.

-¿Dónde habéis estado durante todo este tiempo? -Preguntó Armin, sintiéndose bastante incómodo como sus dos amigos por aquellas miradas centradas en ellos-. No os he visto desde aquel incidente…

-Estuve hablando con Eren en mi habitación, después de tratar sus heridas y magulladuras en enfermería… -Respondió Mikasa algo incómoda, mientras estrujaba fuertemente la mano de Eren.

Finalmente, cuando acabaron de cenar, Mikasa hizo una seña a Armin para que los siguiera, y los tres amigos fueron a la habitación de Mikasa a charlar. Armin se preguntó por qué Mikasa le cogía a Eren tan fuerte de la mano y, por qué, desde que entraron al comedor, no la había soltado en ningún momento. Cuando Mikasa hubo cerrado la puerta, Armin se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, que daba cara a la ventana, y Eren y Mikasa se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, que se hallaba al lado del escritorio.

-Tenemos que revelarte lo que hemos estado haciendo durante estos tres meses a escondidas. –Anunció Mikasa, sin ni siquiera haber soltado la mano de Eren.

Armin tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras, pues habían sonado muy mal… Pero una parte de él estaba completamente segura de que ellos no harían cosas pervertidas tan jóvenes. Él confiaba en sus amigos y los conocía perfectamente, y sabía que ellos no serían capaces de hacer eso. E incluso sabía que Mikasa había estado enamorada de Eren, lo podía leer en sus ojos y en su tacto con él. Así pues, Armin asintió y permitió que Mikasa empezara a contarlo todo:

-Hace aproximadamente tres meses, yo descubrí una casa abandonada en medio del bosque. Dentro de la casa había un piano de cola, al que yo cogí cariño en poco tiempo e incluso decidí restaurarlo y afinarlo. Compré partituras en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y desde empecé a ausentarme durante las tardes. Yo solía ir a hurtadillas, ya que si descubría a casa más gente, el Ayuntamiento la demolería en poco tiempo… Sin embargo…

-Una tarde, yo seguí a Mikasa y descubrí aquella casa. La escuché tocar y cantar una hermosa canción y quedé totalmente alucinado hasta que, por un pequeño accidente tonto, ella me descubrió y me dijo todo este rollo del Ayuntamiento, y entonces yo le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. Al tocar por primera vez las teclas del piano, me encantó tanto el instrumento que yo le pedí que me enseñara a tocar…

-Eren me rogó varias veces, hasta que finalmente cedí. Al principio le costaba bastante aprender las lecciones y él se irritaba bastante, pero cuando tocamos como a un dueto en una improvisación, ambos lo pasamos de maravilla y decidimos repetir.

-Al principio nosotros acordamos en ir a aquella casa las tardes que teníamos libres, pero luego decidimos ir nomas las tardes de los fines de semana, ya que de lo contrario la gente sospecharía…

-Y siguió sospechando… -Añadió Armin, cabizbajo-. ¿Por qué no aclarasteis los rumores y así dispersarlos desde el primer momento?

-Eren puede llegar a ser un poco cabezota… -Respondió Mikasa, con la mirada fija en las manos entrelazadas de ambos, que ya estaban empapadas de sudor. Armin sabía que a ella le había molestado aquella pregunta.

-H-hey… ¡Tú también lo eres, Mikasa! -Se quejó Eren, algo sonrojado.

-Si lo hubierais hecho, pudisteis haberos evitado éste tipo de problemas, chicos… -Replicó su amigo.

-¡Lo sé! –Replicó Eren y se puso de pie bruscamente, soltando por fin la mano de Mikasa.

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Armin tenía sus ojos azules clavados en la pareja, preocupado por lo que pasaría durante los próximos días después del incidente de aquel mediodía.

-Entonces tendréis que asumir las consecuencias, no queda otra, chicos… -Concluyó Armin finalmente mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya a dormir… Y tranquilos, no le diré a nadie lo de vuestro secreto. –Añadió con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

Cuando Armin se hubo marchado, Mikasa se quitó las botas y se recostó en la cama, bastante cansada con todos aquellos incidentes que había vivido aquel día. A pesar de que aquella horrible pelea había arruinado la reputación de Eren, ella no podía maldecir aquel día, pues también besó por primera vez ella a la persona que siempre había amado y admirado, y se dio cuenta de que aquella persona también sentía lo mismo que ella.

Miró a Eren, cuyo joven había apagado la luz de la habitación y nomas la alumbraba la luz dorada de la lamparilla de aceite del escritorio. Él tenía el codo apoyado a la mesa y su quijada reposaba en la palma de su mano, pensativo. Ella conocía esa mirada, y sabía en quién estaba pensando: en Annie. Desde la última reunión que tuvieron los miembros de la Tropa de Reconocimiento con el Comandante Erwin, Eren siempre había estado pensativo de esa forma. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que Annie era la persona que controlaba al Titán Hembra, el mismo Titán que había asesinado al escuadrón de Levi, y a unos compañeros muy apreciados para Eren. Aun así, Eren no podía creérselo, que ella fuera la culpable de todo aquello…

-¿Quién crees que es el Titán Hembra? –Preguntó Eren finalmente. Aquella pregunta la había escuchado ya cinco veces en aquella semana. Al parecer, Eren no quería aceptar la realidad-. Todos dicen que es Annie, pero… No sé…

-Hay varias pruebas que indican que ella es quien controlaba a ese Titán, así que…

-P-pero esto es algo injusto… Sospechar de alguien que no es al cien por ciento culpable, ¿No crees?

-Es justo lo que hacían con nosotros, pero en fin…

Eren suspiró y se arrodilló en frente de la cama para observar a la somnolienta Mikasa. Él acarició su suave pelo azabache y volvió a suspirar. Ver así a Mikasa le transmitía paz y mucha tranquilidad, y era algo que realmente amaba, aunque pocas veces podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que observaba a Mikasa, Eren aún seguía teniendo a Annie en la cabeza, y también a aquellas miradas que vio en el comedor, fijándose solamente en él y en Mikasa.

-¿Te sientes mal por lo de Annie? –Preguntó Mikasa finalmente, incorporándose con su codo.

-Mikasa, en realidad yo… Yo estoy hecho un lío, con esto de Annie y lo del incidente de esta mañana… -Admitió Eren.

-¿Por qué no intentas calmarte e intentar sobrellevar mejor las cosas? –Mikasa acarició suavemente su hombro.

-Es que no puedo… Estoy muy frustrado con todo esto que está pasando…

-Es la única forma de seguir adelante, Eren… Dentro de dos días se iniciará el plan para capturar a Annie, así que deberías tener la mente fría y prepararte para cuando llegue ese día. –Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. En cuanto al incidente de esta mañana, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, así que tranquilo, yo siempre estaré allí para ti y saldremos juntos de ésta, ya lo verás…

Eren finalmente se marchó, no antes de darle a Mikasa un beso en los labios. Siguió pensando en lo de Annie, pero por lo menos supo que Mikasa podía ser un gran apoyo para él en lo del incidente.

* * *

_-Hola, Eren. –Saludó dulcemente una voz femenina que al joven le resultaba bastante familiar._

_Eren abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose en una habitación bastante iluminada, con un cierto parecido al salón donde se encontraba el piano. _

_Y lo era. En mitad de aquel salón estaba el piano, aunque estaba bastante reluciente y daba la impresión de que estaba recién hecho, ya que desde dónde yacía el piano Eren podía oler un leve aroma a madera pulida. No había ni rastro de la suciedad que el viejo Jarrod había tenido desde que él lo vio por primera vez, ni la madera estaba podrida, ni mojada por la intensa lluvia de noviembre de aquella tarde._

_Pero Jarrod no estaba sólo, sino que tras él estaban colocados varios instrumentos de diferentes tipos y tamaños, iluminados por la tenue luz que se filtraba desde aquellas ventanas verticales altas de las paredes. Eran los instrumentos que él y Mikasa hallaron en aquel trastero._

_Eren analizó un poco más la habitación en la que se encontraba. De aquel techo tan alto colgaban dos enormes candelabros en cada extremo de la habitación. En las losas del suelo no sobresalían aquellas florecillas silvestres, sino que estaban muy blancas y relucientes, y sin rastro de ellas. Las paredes claras, de un color beige, y los marcos de los cuadros estaban bañados de oro, con pequeños trozos de rubíes incrustados en cada esquina. _

_-¿A que era hermoso aquel salón, Eren? –Volvió a resonar aquella voz, la cual esta vez captó la mirada del joven._

_Después de tres meses, Eren volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con Petra. Ella estaba sentada en el taburete del piano, mirándolo con su aquella sonrisa tan cálida que siempre solía llevar en el rostro. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes anchos que le cubrían los hombros, con encaje en la parte del torso y en la punta de la falda. De alguna manera, Eren no se quedó atónito ni sintió alegría o conmoción al encontrarse con su compañera fallecida, sino que sintió una sensación bastante cálida en el pecho, se sintió en paz…_

_-Eren, cuanto tiempo… -Dijo a la vez que soltaba una risita. _

_-Pues sí… -Eren contestó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Eren avanzó unos pasos, mientras que Petra lo seguía tranquilamente con la mirada, hasta sentarse junto a ella, esta vez en la esquina derecha del piano, donde se hallaban las teclas agudas, las cuales Mikasa siempre solía tocar. Petra dio un leve suspiro, y su mirada serena se encontró con la de Eren. _

_-Sé lo que ha pasado, y sé que no será nada fácil. _

_-Entonces… ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Qué los muertos podéis verlo todo? –Preguntó Eren, bastante asombrado como si fuera un niño._

_-Sí… Nosotros podemos velar por nuestros seres queridos siempre que queramos, y yo soy afortunada de no descansar en paz… -Suspiró como una chica enamorada._

_-¿Por qué no puedes descansar en paz?_

_-Porque aún tengo una misión que cumplir en este mundo, una última misión…. Y además, no creo que me permitirían subir al Cielo…_

_Eren no comprendería la razón de su estadía jamás, puesto que Petra había sido una de las chicas más alegres, buenas y simpáticas que había conocido en su vida. Ella siempre había estado allí para todos, ayudándolos y dándoles todo su apoyo, brindándoles su amistad y calidez. Ella había dado su vida por la humanidad, y por Eren, al igual que sus otros compañeros del escuadrón de Levi. _

_-Pero si tú eras una persona muy buena, Petra, esto es imposible… -Replicó Eren, atónito por primera vez en aquel sueño._

_-Pero he matado, Eren. –Respondió con voz seca-. He matado a cientos de Titanes, y en uno de los mandamientos dice que no debes matar, ya que irás al Infierno por eso… -Eren notó que le tembló la voz al pronunciar la palabra "Infierno". Petra guardó unos minutos de silencio, y entonces, cuando se sintió más calmada, continuó-: ..Así que mejor me quedo aquí, hasta que me reencarne en otra persona… Además, tengo que cuidar de una persona muy importante, Eren… _

_-¿De quién? –Preguntó a la vez que parpadeaba, curioso. _

_De repente, Eren pudo ver que la madera del piano se estaba pudriendo, y que empezaban a crecer flores silvestres entre las losas. Miró en frente de él y vio que los instrumentos hechos de metal se oxidaban, a la vez que también se pudría la madera de otros instrumentos, como cellos, contrabajos… Después vio que unas ramas gruesas empezaban a tapar las ventanas y con ellas aquellos rayos de luz que habían dado vida a aquel lugar. _

_-¡Oh, se acaba el tiempo…! –Exclamó Petra-. Eren, he aquí mi mensaje: tú y Mikasa tenéis que ser fuertes pase lo que pase, que esta lluvia parará. Pasarán muchas cosas similares a esa pelea que tuvisteis con esos chicos en el Cuartel, e incluso peores… -Ella cogió su mano entre las suyas, y la apretó, como si quisiera confortarlo-. Pero aun así, si os mantenéis unidos y os amáis, nada podrá separaros. Nada._

_Todo se tornó blanco, y la esencia de Petra se desvaneció, no antes sin terminar de citar el mensaje: _

"_Prométemelo, Eren… Prométeme que siempre tratarás de mantener aquel vínculo tan fuerte que te une con Mikasa… Y que la tratarás mejor que antes, y que tu amor será recíproco al suyo…_

Una voz femenina llamó su nombre, en la cual parecía haber preocupación en su tono de voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Eren se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en una cama, y Mikasa estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, a su lado, con una bandeja de comida en su regazo, mientras que Armin lo miraba fijamente, sentado en la silla del escritorio. Los tres estaban en una habitación bastante iluminada por la luz dorada de la tarde que se filtraba de la ventana, lo cual hizo que a Eren le dolieran los ojos.

-Mikasa… -Dijo Eren finalmente en un susurro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sudando a mares… –Preguntó Mikasa a la vez que retiraba los mechones que cubrían sus ojos con sus manos vendadas, y por último acarició suavemente su mejilla. Ella extrajo del bolsillo de su blusa un pañuelo, y empezó a secar su rostro sudoroso.

-Sí… Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza… -Reconoció el joven.

Los punzones que sentía en la cabeza no paraban y el dolor era cada vez más intenso, aunque no tanto como los dos días anteriores. Había estado descansando en aquella habitación durante cuatro días después del combate que tuvo con el Titán Hembra en aquella tarde en el distrito Stohess. Eren durmió durante los dos primeros días, y a tercero despertó, con el dolor de cabeza más terrible que él pudo haber sentido en toda su vida.

Para su suerte, Mikasa lo cuidaría y acompañaría durante aquellos días de reposo pero, sin embargo, él sintió que aquella no era una buena idea. Mikasa se había fracturado los huesos de las dos manos en aquella tarde en una terrible y dolorosa caída junto a otros huesos más de su cuerpo, aunque éstos no estaban en un estado tan grave como sus manos. Aun así, a ella no le importaba cuidar de él, traerle la comida y hacerle mimos. En cuanto a la comida, Armin solía ayudarla a traer la bandeja, puesto que las manos de Mikasa se habían vuelto rígidas por las vendas y sus dedos bastante torpes a la hora de moverlos, y además ella sentía punzones de dolor en ellas al hacer un mínimo esfuerzo.

_Justo la parte de su cuerpo que Mikasa aprecia más: sus manos…_, había pensado Eren con el ceño fruncido cuando ella informó sobre aquello, con lágrimas en los ojos al sentirse tan impotente por tener sus manos fracturadas. En aquella tarde, Mikasa se convirtió en un apoyo para él, cogiendo su mano entre sus manos vendadas para reconfortarle (o bien sacarle de pensamientos impuros, con miedo a perderlo), besándolo tiernamente e incluso convirtiéndose en el hombro en que él lloraría más de una vez. Pero, al caer la noche, los papeles se invirtieron. Eren jamás había la había visto tan destrozada. Parecía que aquella chica tan fuerte y audaz que él conocía se había vuelto en una chica débil, dolida… Rota. Finalmente ambos durmieron juntos abrazados fuertemente después de una noche de dolor y lágrimas.

Eren se preguntó hasta cuando pospondrían las clases. Él se negaría rotundamente si ella le ofreciera ir a aquella casa y tocar el piano juntos, pues Eren no quería hacerla sufrir. Quería que descansara después de aquella fatídica tarde y recuperara las energías junto a él.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no quería darse por vencida. Quería ser fuerte para él y pensar que pronto podría volver a enseñarle más cosas en las clases de piano y volver a tocar juntos de nuevo, cuyo momento se había convertido en el más exquisito para la vida de ambos.

-Pues si es así… Te he traído una infusión que alivia el dolor de cabeza. –Antes de que Armin pudiera levantarse y cogerla por ella, Mikasa cogió la taza con manos temblorosas y se la acercó-. Tómatela, te sentirás mejor.

Eren se inclinó a duras penas y recibió la taza. Estaba bastante caliente, aunque era algo idóneo para beber en aquellos días tan fríos de finales de otoño. Sopló sobre el líquido antes de beberlo, y luego dio un pequeño sorbo, con cautela. Después comió toda la comida de la bandeja, hambriento. En cuanto acabó, Mikasa hizo señas a Armin para que llevara la bandeja al comedor.

-Te siguen doliendo, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Eren cuando por fin se quedaron a solas. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, aportándole la calidez que les faltaba.

-Sí… Aunque hoy me han dicho que dentro de unas semanas se curarán. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido…

-Estoy seguro que sí… No te preocupes por ello, ¿Vale? Si quieres vamos a la casa mañana… Yo puedo tocar para ti algunas canciones, y a ver si se te levanta el ánimo… -Sugirió Eren, intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

-Pero tienes que descansar, Eren… Aún tienes réplicas de transformación…

-No me importa. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien… Sé tener las manos fracturadas te hace infeliz y te hace sentir impotente, pero por lo menos quiero verte sonreír… Armin me ha dicho que no has sonreído desde aquella tarde, y ahora ni siquiera sonríes conmigo…

Mikasa sólo hizo un gesto de negación y se acurrucó a él, reposando la cabeza en su hombro. En poco tiempo, su rostro se empapó de lágrimas, aunque esta vez su llanto fue silencioso.

-Sabes que tocar el piano es lo que más necesito ahora… -Sollozó, tapándose la mandíbula con su bufanda-. Pero… Mis manos están muy torpes y muy rígidas… Tú mismo lo has visto…

-Pues toco para ti y ya está…

-No… Quiero tocar yo… Eso me haría feliz… Muy feliz…

-Mikasa, te harías mucho daño… Deja de comportarte como una niña, va. –Aquellas palabras sorprendieron bastante a Eren.

-Tú no lo entiendes… ¡Tocar ese piano es una verdadera terapia para mí!

Antes de que aquella conversa se volviera una discusión, Armin entró en la habitación con dos libros muy gruesos en las manos. Mikasa no tardó en retirarse limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos, y en cuanto salió le dio un empujón a su amigo. Armin miró confuso a la chica se alejaba caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Los dos amigos estuvieron leyendo los libros acerca del mundo exterior, cuyos libros solían leer cuando eran pequeños. Aquella vez Eren no se sentía tan ilusionado como antes, ya que estaba se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho a Mikasa en aquel entonces, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, ella había empezado a tocar el piano mucho más antes que él, por lo que seguramente ella le tenía un gran aprecio a aquel piano tan desgastado.

Cuando Armin se marchó, Eren salió en búsqueda de Mikasa. Cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación, no obtuvo respuesta y no escuchaba ruido alguno, ni pasos, ni sollozos… Nada.

Fue entonces cuando supo a dónde se había ido. Eren la conocía bien, sabía que ella podía llegar a ser tan testaruda como él, y también sabía que ella tocaría el piano de todas formas, con tal de desahogar sus penas e inquietudes, como también la ira.

* * *

Ahí estaba Jarrod, esperándola. Mikasa se acercó despacio y acarició suavemente la tapa polvorienta del piano a la vez que se sentaba en el taburete. Mikasa conocía una melodía idónea para "acompañar" el momento que estaba pasando, una canción bastante triste y hermosa a la vez. Ella se la sabía de memoria, ya que era la canción que más había tocado desde que encontró el piano. Sin embargo, sus manos no le permitieron tocarla tan bien como ella sabía hacerlo: sus dedos se resbalaban torpemente en las teclas y, cuando intentaba tocar las teclas fuertemente, sentía un doloroso punzón en los dedos.

Aquello le frustraba bastante, pero cuando sintió una suave y cálida brisa acariciando su piel y su pelo, ella decidió tomárselo con más calma. Volvió a comenzar de nuevo la canción, más lentamente, una lentitud que hasta ella estaba empezando a desesperarle. Y el dolor no paraba, por muy lento que tocara.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de la canción por culpa de aquel dolor tan intenso y de aquellas vendas tan ajustadas, que le impedían mover los dedos con facilidad. Unas cálidas lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos cansados de llorar y de noches sin poder dormir.

_Duele mucho… ¿Por qué mis manos no responden? Estoy tocando lo más despacio que puedo… _

En ese momento, Mikasa se hartó de todo. Se hartó del dolor de sus manos, de las malditas vendas, del comportamiento tan estúpido que tuvo Eren con lo de Annie, de los soldados que habían mirado con miedo o con rencor a Eren, y de las teclas tan duras de aquel maldito piano. Mikasa alzó la mano, furiosa, para seguir tocando la canción desde la parte en cual se había quedado, que vendría a ser la parte cantada de la canción. Sin embargo, las puntas de sus dedos jamás alcanzaron el contacto con las teclas ya que una voz masculina surgió de la nada:

-¡Toquemos juntos, Mikasa!

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Eren. Él se apoyaba a la pared, jadeando y parecía estar muy cansado, pero no apartó la mirada de ella.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto sola… Podemos tocarla juntos y así te resultará menos doloroso…

-Tendrías que estar descansando, Eren… ¡¿Por qué viniste?! –Rugió Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No podía dejar que te hicieras tanto daño a ti misma… ¡Es de locos! Y sé que lo que dije estuvo muy mal, por lo que… Por favor, toquemos juntos.

-Saca el archivo de partituras… -Pidió finalmente con voz seca-. Es una canción que jamás has escuchado.

Eren abrió la caja de resonancia, sacó el grueso archivo de partituras y se la entregó a Mikasa. Ella sacó tres hojas del archivo y trató de colocarlas en el atril, pero le fue imposible a causa de la rigidez de sus manos. Eren fue quien las colocó, y después se sentó en el taburete, a su lado.

"_Kumo to… Rouba to Shoujo…"_, leyó Eren el título más raro que había leído en su vida.

-¿Qué significa el título? ¿Y en qué idioma está?–Preguntó Eren.

-"La araña, la anciana y la chica". Está en japonés, el idioma que yo y mi madre solíamos hablar siempre.

Las notas de acompañamiento eran fáciles de tocar, y mucho más fáciles las de la melodía, las de la mano derecha. Sin embargo, a Mikasa se le complicó bastante la cosa, pero aquella vez no lloró, sólo hizo muecas de dolor.

Aquella fue quizás la melodía más hermosa que Eren pudo escuchar (y tocar) jamás, y también la más triste. Él se acordó de los miembros del escuadrón de Levi, de lo bien que lo pasó con ellos y de la forma tan trágica que murieron, haciendo que una cálida lágrima solitaria se deslizara en la mejilla de Eren.

Cuando acabaron la canción, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, al igual que el de Mikasa. Ella quiso secar sus lágrimas con la esquina de su bufanda roja, pero supo que un abrazo sería mejor para ambos.

Desde una de las ventanas del salón alguien los estaba observando en ese preciso momento. Alguien había seguido a Eren hasta la casa. Alguien estaba muerto de la envidia por el hecho de que Mikasa estaba tocando el piano con Eren, y que en ese momento, lo besaba tiernamente y consolaba su llanto.

Ese "alguien" era Jean.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo el retraso. He estado con gastritis durante toda la semana pasada, y bueno... Que no he podido escribir hasta el jueves pasado... ****He decidido tomarme mi tiempo y no tener un día concreto para publicarlos, ya que me he dado cuenta que esa idea me presiona y la inspiración no llega... Lo que sí sé es que los publicaré cada semana.^^**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado... n.n Este capítulo tiene muchos feels, lo sé... TTwTT**

**Sonata nº14 ("Moonlight" Sonata) by Beethoven**

**November Rain by Guns N' Roses**

**Underneath by Tarja Turunen**

**Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo by Yasuharu Takanashi (Soundtrack de Jigoku Shoujo)**


	5. Not a chapter, a note for you all

Hola, queridos lectores... Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el último capítulo... ñ.n Este hiatus se debe a que estuve pasando una "mala racha" en lo que se refiere a mi vida personal... Las cosas se pusieron difíciles en casa, y eso es algo que, por desgracia, perjudicó tanto como estado de ánimo como mi inspiración y mis ganas por seguir escribiendo, y mejorando en mis hobbies. Releyendo los capítulos que he ido subiendo aquí, en Fanfiction, me di cuenta que definitivamente he de mejorar muchos aspectos en mi estilo de escritura. He decidido, también, hacer un poco más largo el fanfic, ya que creo que he explicado la historia un poco rápido... Además, creo que he puesto más drama que romance... -w-') Algunos reviews me indicaron que quieren romance, y pues... Lo tendrán. ;) (More EreMika, yeah!) También me mencionaron sobre la "repentina aparición" de Annie (como en el anime lol). Creo que ésa será una de las varias cosas que cambiaré y modificaré de los capítulos de éste fanfic. uwu Creo que tardaré un tiempo en hacer el "remake" de Piano Lessons, así que os pido paciencia a todos los fans que estáis leyendo éste mensaje. Y cuando os lleguen los mensajes de los nuevos capítulos, os aconsejaría que leyerais la historia desde el primer capítulo. ^^ Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, ¡Se os quiere! 


End file.
